


Silver Armor

by Lumosandnox801



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Merman Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has Secrets, angsty
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumosandnox801/pseuds/Lumosandnox801
Summary: Aparentemente, Beacon Hills está sendo o lar de uma nova criatura pronta para aterrorizar esses habitantes. Lydia insiste em dizer que é tudo culpa de uma sereia, mas Stiles tem uma opinião diferente.Qual o problema com Stiles afinal?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Kudos: 30





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Outra fanfic antiga que eu resolvi postar aqui também :D  
> Espero que vocês gostem ;)

Era sempre o mesmo sonho.

O som da água indo e vindo, as ondas se chocando contra as pedras, a sensação de tranquilidade, e o rosto sorridente de sua mãe o acenando de dentro da água. Era como se ele conseguisse sentir a areia sob seus pés, o vento persistente em seu rosto. E então ele olhava para o lado e encontrava seu pai, o mesmo acenando de volta para a bela mulher na água, antes de olhar para baixo e sorrir para seu filho. A luz do sol atrás da cabeça de seu pai o fazia apertar os olhos ao tentar o olhar no rosto, mas ele se lembrava de conseguir ver, mesmo assim, o brilho alegre nos olhos do mais velho.

Depois, ele sempre acordava. Ele sabia que aquilo não era um sonho realmente, mas sim uma lembrança. Uma das últimas lembranças felizes que ele tinha sobre sua mãe.

Stiles Stilinski era um adolescente aos seus dezessete anos de idade. Ele tinha seu melhor amigo, Scott. Esse, por causa de Stiles e sua incrível ideia em um dia, ou melhor, uma noite, sair a procura da metade do corpo de uma mulher na floresta, acabou sendo mordido por um lobisomem, e não muito tempo depois, acabou se tornando um. Foi quando Stiles e seu melhor amigo conheceram Derek Hale, que mais tarde mataria seu tio, Peter, se tornando o alfa em seu lugar quando descobriu que Peter era quem havia matado Laura, irmã de Derek, e coincidentemente, o corpo que Stiles e Scott decidiram procurar. É meio confuso, mas Stiles não gostava realmente de reviver o drama dessa época. Até porque foi nessa época em que tudo na vida de Stiles virou de cabeça para baixo.

Veja que Stiles já sabia da existência de lobisomens antes de Scott ser mordido, mas ele nunca havia encontrado com um pessoalmente.

Agora você se pergunta, "como ele sabia da existência desses seres sobrenaturais?", e a resposta é, "porque Stiles também era um ser sobrenatural".

Sim, Stiles Stilinski não era apenas o humano frágil que todo mundo dizia que ele era. Ninguém pareceu reparar realmente em como Stiles se recuperava mais rápido que um humano normal - não era tão rápido quanto um lobisomem, mas era mais rápido que um humano -, ou em como ele corria mais rápido, e era mais forte. Quer dizer, Stiles ficou segurando Derek que pesava praticamente o dobro de seu peso em uma piscina por três horas, Derek estava paralisado, logo Stiles tinha de manter seu corpo mais todo o peso do corpo de um lobisomem, sozinho na água. Foi cansativo e totalmente não-humano, mas ninguém comentou no fato ou ficou desconfiado, apenas resolveram que a força misteriosa de Stiles era uma reação normal de seu corpo para a situação em que ele se encontrava. Adrenalina, sei.

Enfim, Stiles não era exatamente um humano, assim como sua mãe não era. Seu pai sabia sobre ele e sua mãe, mas ele não sabia sobre os lobisomens, e Stiles preferiria que as coisas continuassem desse jeito. Porque Stiles havia surtado o suficiente quando ele descobriu sobre os caçadores que assassinaram a família de Derek e que agora moravam na mesma cidade que seu pai e ele próprio. Quer dizer, Stiles havia até mesmo sido sequestrado por um deles. Gerard Argent. O adolescente se arrepiava apenas em lembrar do nome dele. Se seu pai descobrisse sobre os caçadores, Stiles realmente não sabia qual seria a reação dele.

A relutância de Stiles, se devia ao fato de que sua mãe havia sido morta pelas mãos de caçadores, então você pode imaginar o porquê da hesitação. O próprio Stiles era meio pé atrás quando ele tinha de ficar perto de Chris Argent, pai de Allison e filho de Gerard. Tá que Chris não era igual a seu pai, mas mesmo assim, tinha vezes em que Stiles percebia o caçador o olhar como se ele soubesse que Stiles não era humano, e isso sempre fazia Stiles ter vontade de sair correndo. Allison também era uma caçadora, mas Stiles não tinha uma opinião nela, até porque ela era a namorada de Scott.

Bom, você deve estar curioso para saber o que Stiles é realmente, ou talvez você já tenha adivinhado... Um Tritão. Era esse o grande segredo de Stiles, ele era um tritão, e sua mãe era uma sereia. Ela era linda, com o cabelo castanho escuro longo e ondulado, os olhos ambares eram tão vivos e cheio de energia. Ela tinha a pele pálida apesar da quantidade de tempo que ela gostava de passar no sol. Ela era maravilhosa quando se transformava, a calda longa com as escamas num tom prata iam escurecendo até chegarem as barbatanas finas ao final da calda, a pele parecia brilhar no sol com o tom prateado em suas bochechas e ombros. Ela era tão rápida e ágil na água. Sinceramente, Stiles ainda não entendia como os caçadores haviam conseguido a capturar.

Na verdade Stiles não se lembrava muito daquele dia. Apenas que ele e sua mãe estavam brincando dentro d'água no meio do mar, Stiles estava de férias da escola, então seus pais resolveram passar um final de semana na praia já que Stiles e sua mãe não conseguiam ficar mais do que um mês sem entrar na água -eles tinham uma banheira em casa, mas a água com cloro sempre os deixava com uma sensação estranha, e o lago que tinha na reserva era bom, mas quase nunca estava vazio de humanos -, logo, eles viajavam pra praia sempre que dava tempo, onde eles alugavam uma casinha num lugar mais deserto da costa e aproveitavam para se transformar e nadar por horas.

Aquele dia não estava sendo diferente, Stiles e sua mãe estavam nadando perto de um coral, sua mãe o estava tentando ensinar a fazer o som certo para que ele conseguisse fazer um cardume de peixes obedecer a direção que ele queria que eles seguissem, quando eles perceberam o barco que parecia estar chegando perto do local onde eles estavam. Stiles imaginou que o barco era seu pai que resolveu vir e ver sua esposa e filho em suas transformações, ele fazia isso as vezes, porque ele dizia que sua mãe era o ser mais bonito que ele já encontrou em toda a vida então ele gostava de a ver em sua forma de sereia. Stiles estava animado para mostrar a concha que ele havia encontrado em suas explorações com sua mãe, e por esse motivo ele fez menção em nadar até o barco, mas sua mãe o segurou pelo braço, o sorriu e fez um som no fundo da garganta que ele entendeu como um comando para que ele esperasse ali. Ele acenou com a cabeça e a viu olhar para cima na direção do barco antes de começar a nadar lentamente para a superfície.

Stiles se lembra de ter visto sua mãe parar no meio do caminho antes de ela se virar bruscamente e o olhar espantada, ela iria começar a nadar quando um arpão a atravessou no meio da barriga. Depois disso Stiles não se lembrava de muita coisa. Ele se lembrava de ter visto o sangue que saia de sua mãe lentamente desaparecer com a água, ele lembrava dos olhos dela, assustados, desesperados e sem a vida que ele estava acostumado a ver neles. E então ela estava sendo puxada para fora d'água, e Stiles não conseguia se mover, e ele não conseguia saber quanto tempo havia passado. Ele tinha fleches de memórias as vezes. Outro barco chegando, o som abafado do que ele acha que eram tiros, o som do apito que seu pai usava para chamar sua atenção quando ele estava abaixo da água, o abraço apertado de seu pai quando ele o pegou da água, sua mãe morta com os olhos abertos e um buraco na barriga, os corpos de dois homens desconhecidos aparentemente mortos, seu pai chorando e gritando. E então ele estava de volta em sua casa em Beacon Hills.

Faziam dez anos que sua mãe havia sido morta, e faziam dez anos que Stiles não se transformava. Ele sentia dores no corpo, e as vezes ele se sentia sem ar. Quando a falta de ar acontecia, as pessoas achavam que ele estava tendo um ataque de pânico, mas na verdade era apenas seu corpo reagindo a falta de água, era como se o ar a sua volta não fosse suficiente. Ele sentia saudade de mergulhar e respirar na água. Mas ele se recusava a ir a praia sem sua mãe, ele tinha medo de como ele se sentiria dentro do mar, ele tinha medo das memórias que ele reviveria.

Seu pai entendia seu lado, e por causa disso ele não tirou a banheira do banheiro, e agora ele compra galões de água mineral que ele deixa no porão para que Stiles encha a banheira e passe um tempo dentro da água. Mas não é a mesma coisa. Primeiro que ele não pode passar muito tempo debaixo d'água porque o oxigênio ali não dura mais do que dez ou quinze minutos, ele não pode se transformar completamente porque não há espaço o suficiente para caber sua calda no box do banheiro, e simplesmente não é a mesma coisa. Stiles sentia saudades de sentir a correnteza tentando o puxar, ele sentia falta de toda aquela água a sua volta, as cores, a falta de som da cidade, o vento salgado, o horizonte que parecia infinito. Ele sentia saudades da sensação de nadar, a facilidade e velocidade, era como se ele deslizasse, como se ele pudesse ir para qualquer lugar. Ele queria ver como sua calda estava. Quando ele era criança, sua calda era bem escura, quase preta, mas sua mãe o havia dito que conforme ele crescesse, a cor mudaria e ficaria parecido com a cor dégradé da calda dela.

Mas Stiles não conseguia nem se imaginar na praia, talvez por isso ele sonhe tanto com a mesma cena.

Porém o problema não era exatamente esse no momento. O problema ali, é que Stiles agora, com seus dezessete anos, vivia rodeado de lobisomens e seus super olfatos. Ele ainda não fazia ideia de como ninguém tinha adivinhado que ele não era humano. Quer dizer, o cheiro dele deve ser diferente, não? Talvez por eles nunca terem encontrado com uma sereia ou tritão eles não saibam diferenciar? Mas, eles não conseguem nem perceber que Stiles não é humano?

Stiles na verdade se sente meio mal por não ter contado nada para ninguém, mas é só que fazia tanto tempo que ele não se transformava, e se seus amigos não acreditassem e quisessem ver ele como um tritão? E também, o assunto nunca pareceu ter um lugar certo na conversa deles na mesa do refeitório da escola. Quer dizer, como ele contaria, "nossa, esse mac 'n' cheese parece algo que me causaria diarreia, aliás, eu contei pra vocês que eu sou um tritão?" É, eu acho que não. E já imaginou como Jackson reagiria? As piadas sobre a pequena sereia seriam infinitas.

Então por enquanto as coisas continuariam do jeito que estavam.


	2. Capítulo 2

A coisa que mais incomodava Stiles nisso tudo não era o fato de ele e Scott serem praticamente irmãos e mesmo assim ele não ter contado nada. Mas sim o fato de que Derek não sabe. O adolescente odiava mentir para o alfa, e ficar escondendo o fato de ele não ser humano e que sua mãe também foi morta por caçadores fazia Stiles se sentir covarde de certa forma. Ele queria contar a Derek e o mostrar que ele o compreendia, que ele sabia o que era perder alguém da forma que ele perdeu, que ele entendia. Mas e se ele contasse e Derek ficasse com raiva? Ou pior, ficasse com nojo de Stiles e nunca mais quisesse ele por perto? Quer dizer, Derek e Stiles eram dois seres sobrenaturais, mas Derek era um lobisomem. Com ele reagiria ao saber que Stiles era metade humano e metade peixe, Stiles tinha escamas, pele lisa, dentes em forma de serra e opérculos... Ai meu Deus, Stiles tinha opérculos! Se Derek ver isso ele vai pirar pensando que Stiles está machucado ou algo do gênero. Quer dizer, Stiles já estava acostumado com os cortes nas laterais de suas costelas e costas que faziam a abertura para as brânquias, que era por onde ele filtrava o ar para respirar dentro da água, mas quando ele pensa no ponto de vista de alguém de fora, ele pode imaginar o quão grotesco aquilo pode parecer. Então é, melhor continuar quieto, né?

Enfim, era sábado de manhã, e Stiles estava em um daqueles dias em que ele precisava urgentemente encher a banheira com água mineral, e ficar seus dez minutos debaixo d'água. E como sempre, ele se sentia aliviado ao se sentir puxando a água para que seu corpo fizesse a parte dele e enviasse oxigênio para seus pulmões. Ele fechou os olhos e por um momento esqueceu de tudo.

Percebendo a água perder seu oxigênio era sempre estranho, porque ele sempre se esquecia que estava dentro da banheira no banheiro, e quando ele abria os olhos de novo e via as laterais brancas da banheira de porcelana e a pintura amarelada do banheiro, Stiles sempre sentia a decepção se arrastando para dentro de seu peito, doía as vezes, mas ele sempre tentava ignorar e seguir com seu dia.

Bom, Stiles não era uma pessoa que gostava de acordar cedo, principalmente em final de semana quando ele poderia estar dormindo até as onze, mas enfim. Derek queria que o pack se reunisse de manhã, e por esse motivo Stiles foi obrigado a acordar mais cedo do que ele queria. Mas tudo bem, tipo, se Derek estava chamando todo mundo para ir ao loft de manhã, era porque o assunto era importante e precisava ser discutido urgentemente. Então Stiles ignorou seu sono e as dores em suas pernas, vestiu a primeira roupa que puxou do guarda roupa, colocou seus tênis e saiu de seu quarto, ele passou pela sala vendo seu pai na cozinha, avisou que iria encontrar com Scott, pegou seu chaveiro com as chaves de casa e a chave do jeep, e saiu.

Antes de seguir para o loft de Derek, Stiles ainda passou pela casa de Scott para buscar o amigo e Isaac que agora morava com os McCall. Os dois lobos já estavam esperando por Stiles quando o mesmo parou na frente da casa, buzinando desnecessariamente para que eles se apressassem. Scott e Isaac fizeram uma careta por causa do barulho, mas Stiles apenas sorriu seu melhor sorriso inocente e saiu cantando pneu quando os dois se ajeitaram dentro do jeep.

O loft era bem afastado do centro da cidade, numa vizinhança meio estranha, mas Stiles já havia se acostumado com o lugar e até mesmo cumprimentava uma senhora que morava a casa ao lado e sempre ficava olhando o que acontecia na rua pela janela.

Ela não era muito simpática.

Os três adolescentes subiram os 3 lances de escadas e pararam em frente ao loft. Antes mesmo de baterem, a porta metálica deslizou para o lado revelando Derek e sua carranca.

-Vocês estão atrasados. - Foi o que o alfa disse. Stiles apenas rolou os olhos quando viu Scott e Isaac entrarem no loft com a cabeça baixa.

-Bom dia pra você também, Derek. Eu vou muito bem, obrigado por perguntar. - Terminou sarcástico Stiles antes de também passar por Derek.

O resto do pack já estava ali. Boyd e Erica estavam abraçados no sofá de dois lugares e o outro de três lugares estava ocupado por Lydia, Jackson e Allison. Os sofás ficavam no meio do espaço aberto que era a sala do loft - tinha uma bancada que dividia a sala do que Derek tinha coragem de chamar de cozinha -, em frente aos sofás ficava uma mesinha de centro, e encostado na parede atrás do sofá de três lugares ficava a cama de casal que Derek usava para dormir, tudo ali na sala. O andar de cima era onde Derek guardava suas coisas e onde o banheiro ficava.

Scott e Isaac haviam se instalado no chão aos pés de Allison, e Stiles se viu andando até parar atrás do sofá mais pra perto de Lydia. Ele teria de ficar em pé mesmo já que ele não estava com vontade de sentar no chão ou se espremer no espaço ao lado de Erica que estava quase em cima do colo de Boyd. E Stiles com certeza não sentaria na cama de Derek. Mesmo que a ideia fosse totalmente apelativa.

Derek parou em frente a mesinha de centro, cruzou os braços, preparou sua melhor cara de julgamento e esperou todo mundo se focar nele.

-Eu os chamei aqui porque nós temos um novo problema em nossas mãos, - Começou Derek ignorando os grunhidos e protestos que apareceram. - Eu estava fazendo as rondas na reserva quando percebi o cheiro de decomposição e fui investigar o que era. - Ele fez uma pausa dramática, e Scott perguntou em voz baixa o que ele havia encontrado. - Três corpos, homens de meia idade. Os corpos já estavam apodrecendo, - Stiles viu Lydia torcer o nariz. - mas o que mais chamou atenção, é que as roupas deles estavam molhadas. Mas a terra em volta deles estava seca, o que significa que alguém depositou os corpos ali. Eu segui o rastro deles até o lago, não estava muito distante, e eu tentei achar algo por lá, mas não tinha nada. Eu não sei o que matou aqueles homens, mas eu sei que foi um ser sobrenatural. Então eu quero que vocês tomem cuidado e fiquem atentos. Se souberem de alguma coisa, me avisem.

Depois disso o pack foi dispensado. Ninguém querendo ficar muito mais tempo no loft que Derek se recusava a deixar Lydia mobiliar. O grupo de adolescentes se separou com Scott, Isaac e Allison no carro da caçadora, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd e Erica no porcshe, e Stiles sozinho em seu jeep. O que o adolescente agradeceu mentalmente já que ele precisava ficar sozinho para pensar.

Bom, seu pai não havia falado nada sobre esse caso, mas Stiles iria ficar de olho para ver se o xerife deixava algo escapar.

Tinha algo nessas mortes que estava fazendo os "sentidos aranha" de Stiles vibrarem. Derek não foi realmente muito específico ao descrever tudo, logo Stiles não tinha muito com o que trabalhar ali. Então ele resolveu que voltaria para casa e terminaria suas tarefas escolares enquanto esperava por seu pai voltar da estação policial.


	3. Capítulo 3

Stiles estava terminando um texto sobre a Revolução Francesa quando percebeu a presença de alguém em seu quarto.

-Você já ouviu falar em portas? Tem uma na sala. É um grande retângulo branco de madeira com uma maçaneta. Pessoas normais costumam usá-las. - Comentou Stiles sem se virar em sua cadeira de rodinhas. Ele ouviu alguém bufar um riso antes das molas em sua cama começarem a fazer barulho.

-Porta são para os fracos. - Respondeu a voz rouca, e Stiles sorriu de lado antes de largar sua caneta na mesa e girar sua cadeira. Derek estava sentado em sua cama, o celular do adolescente em mãos e sua jaqueta de couro jogada em cima do travesseiro de Stiles.

E esse, senhora e senhores, era o motivo de Stiles se sentir tão mal por não contar tudo a Derek. Porque de um tempo pra cá, eles haviam se tornado amigos, de certa forma, Derek confiava em Stiles e sempre o contava as coisas, bem diferente de antes quando ele não dividia nada com ninguém. Quer dizer, ainda existia uma tensão entre eles, mas a tensão de agora era bem diferente da tensão de antes. Agora era mais como se eles estivessem dançando sobre um assunto que eles sabiam que deveriam estar conversando sobre, mas continuavam a ignorar por medo de perder o que eles tinham no momento.

-Eu ainda irei conseguir fazer você ser engraçado na frente dos betas. Eles nunca acreditam em mim quando eu digo que você tem senso de humor. - Disse Stiles enquanto movia sua cadeira para mais perto de Derek para ver o que ele tanto fuçava em seu celular. O alfa estava olhando as fotos que Stiles havia tirado com o pack. Stiles chutou de leve o pé de Derek para chamar a atenção dele. - O que aconteceu? Mais alguma coisa que você queira me contar? - O adolescente viu Derek parar em uma das únicas fotos que ele tinha do alfa. Na foto, Derek estava com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios e seu rosto estava relaxado, ele não olhava para a câmera porque Stiles havia tirado a foto enquanto Derek estava distraído vendo seus betas rolarem no chão tentando ficar com o último cupcake que foi comprado no aniversário de Derek ano passado. Stiles sentiu suas bochechas queimarem quando Derek o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. O adolescente quase caiu de sua cadeira ao se esticar para pegar seu celular das mãos do alfa. Derek apenas sorriu de lado. - Você tem alguma coisa útil para me dizer, ou só veio aqui pra me desconcentrar de minhas tarefas escolares? - Perguntou Stiles tentando ignorar o calor em seu rosto e pescoço.

-Você já terminou suas tarefas. - Constatou Derek ao inclinar-se para trás e se apoiar em suas mãos.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. - Resmungou Stiles cruzando os braços e segurando a vontade de mostrar a língua para Derek. Esse apenas sorriu. O adolescente chutou o pé dele mais uma vez e Derek rolou os olhos dessa vez antes de sentar direito.

-O cheiro. - Disse o alfa, e Stiles esperou ele dizer algo a mais, mas Derek apenas o encarou com uma expressão pensativa.

-Dá pra explicar ou 'tá difícil? - Perguntou o garoto enquanto gesticulava com as mãos. Derek soltou um suspiro cansado.

-O cheiro no rastro que eu segui, era de uma criatura desconhecida, mas... - Ele olhou pro lado como se estivesse pensando muito sobre alguma coisa. - Mas tinha alguma coisa ali que eu já senti antes, só que eu não sei dizer o que era esse cheiro familiar. - Derek parecia realmente frustrado por não conseguir se lembrar seja lá o que seja essa coisa que ele esqueceu. Stiles se sentiu mal por um momento ao notar o quanto o alfa se martirizava por não saber todas as respostas, e se inclinou um pouco em sua cadeira para dar uns tapinhas em um dos joelhos de Derek.

-Nós vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo. - Afirmou Stiles ao apertar o joelho de Derek, o mesmo o olhou como se procurasse por algo em seu rosto antes de cobrir a mão de Stiles com a sua própria e apertar levemente.

-Eu sei. - Eles sorriram um pouco tentando convencer um ao outro de que estava tudo bem, mas eles sabiam que não estava realmente.

Derek soltou da mão de Stiles para se levantar da cama, o que fez Stiles afastar mais sua cadeira para dar espaço ao alfa que estava se preparando para ir embora. O lobo estava arrumando a jaqueta que ele vestiu de volta, e Stiles estava tentando não encarar demais Derek que estava de costas para si, quando o adolescente percebeu o corpo de Derek ficar tenso. Stiles franziu o cenho preocupado.

-Derek? - Ele chamou cauteloso, e o alfa se virou devagar para o olhar com os olhos surpresos.

-O cheiro... - Começou ele antes de avançar para a cama e pegar o travesseiro de Stiles. O garoto observou horrorizado Derek inalar seu travesseiro longamente.

-Derek! - Pulou da cadeira Stiles, se desesperando para pegar seu travesseiro. - O que você pensa que está fazendo!? - Stiles estava sentindo-se meio histérico no momento, mas ele só não sabia como reagir com as bizarrices de Derek. O alfa parecia paralisado, olhando para o nada antes de se virar para Stiles e segurá-lo pelos ombros. Stiles ficou tenso sob o olhar intenso do lobo.

-Era isso. O cheiro que eu achava que já tinha sentido antes era uma parte do seu cheiro. Eu não sei o que é isso, mas tem alguns momentos em que você deixa esse cheiro no ar...

-Do que você está falando?

-Isso! - Exclamou Derek antes de puxar Stiles para mais perto e levar seu nariz ao pescoço do garoto, Stiles guinchou assustado quando sentiu Derek cheirar seu pescoço antes de o alfa o afastar com a mesma expressão surpresa. - Você está exalando algo muito parecido com o cheiro deixado na trilha. Mas... Por quê? - Derek agora parecia perdido, e Stiles se aproveitou do momento para se afastar. - Eu preciso pensar. - Concluiu Derek antes de sumir pela janela, deixando Stiles de boca aberta para traz.

Stiles ainda se deixou cair na cama antes de cobrir seus olhos com um de seus braços.

-Mas o que está acontecendo?


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquela noite na casa dos Stilinskis, o jantar estava sendo silencioso. Pai e filho pareciam estar concentrados em seus próprios pensamentos.

Stiles não conseguia parar de pensar no que Derek havia dito sobre o cheiro parecido com o seu, e isso estava comendo os nervos do adolescente, porque só havia uma criatura com o cheiro parecido com o de uma sereia ou tritão, e se eles estivessem mesmo lidando com aquilo...

-Filho? - Stiles desviou o olhar de seu prato para olhar o xerife que o encarava preocupado. - Algum problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Hn? Ah, não, não, está tudo bem. Eu só estava pensado aqui. - O xerife o olhou mais um pouco antes de voltar sua atenção para seu prato. Eles passaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio antes do xerife deixar seus talheres na mesa. Stiles o olhou confuso.

-Ok, Stiles. Eu sei que tem algo acontecendo, então por favor, me conte. Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não é? - Perguntou o xerife preocupado, e Stiles sentiu aquela pontada de culpa ao pensar no tanto de mentiras que ele contou a seu pai e os segredos que ele guardou.

-Eu sei, pai. Mas é só coisa da minha cabeça, quando eu tiver resolvido essa confusão eu prometo que te conto. É que no momento eu só preciso pensar um pouco. - Explicou Stiles se sentindo mal uma segunda vez aquele dia por não contar tudo o que sabia. O xerife apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ele não parecia satisfeito, mas deixou passar mesmo assim.

-Bom. - Afirmou o xerife antes de voltar a comer.

Depois do jantar, Stiles guardou o que sobrou da janta na geladeira antes de começar a guardar a louça que seu pai lavou. Ele deixou o xerife escolher o canal, e os dois ficaram assistindo TV juntos na sala.

Stiles ainda ficou mais algumas horas acordado depois de ter dado boa noite ao seu pai. Ele estava meio agitado pensando no que estava à solta lá fora. Seu pai ainda não havia trazido o assunto para o meio das conversas deles, e Stiles não viu nenhum papel da delegacia na casa, então não tinha como ele espiar. O adolescente não podia tomar decisões precipitadas. Por enquanto ele esperaria por mais informação antes de apontar alguma resposta.

No outro dia quando ele acordou, já eram depois das dez da manhã, suas pernas estavam doendo, e ele havia sonhado com a mesma cena na praia. Pelo menos hoje ele não estava tendo as crises de falta de ar.

Ele se levantou e foi a procura de um remédio para dores musculares no banheiro. O remédio não faria lá aquela diferença, mas ajudaria um pouco.

Stiles voltou ao seu quarto pegar uma muda de roupa antes de ir ao banheiro outra vez, agora para tomar um banho rápido, depois disso, ele se secou e vestiu suas roupas de "domingo", o que era constituído por uma camiseta velha desbotada e um shorts de nylon que não chegava na metade de suas coxas. O garoto ignorou seus chinelos, e saiu descalço para a cozinha. Ele preparou um sanduíche e pegou o resto do suco que tinha sobrado da janta do dia anterior e se sentou à mesa para comer rapidamente seu lanche.

Stiles olhou pela janela na cozinha enquanto lavava a louça que ele havia sujado, e viu que o dia estava bonito, o adolescente pensou por um momento se ele deveria aproveitar o tempo e dar uma volta, mas aí ele pensou melhor e resolveu passar o dia em casa mesmo.

Ele estava secando as mãos em um pano de prato quando ouviu seu celular apitar avisando que havia chegado uma nova mensagem. Stiles foi então pegar seu celular na sala, pensando ser uma mensagem de Scott, e franziu o cenho, confuso quando viu que era Derek.

"Isaac foi atacado. Reunião agora."

O adolescente já estava correndo para seu quarto antes mesmo de terminar de ler a mensagem. Ele tirou a roupa que usava e puxou outra camiseta e um jeans, vestindo tudo antes de pegar um par de meias, vesti-las e enfiar seus pés em seus tênis.

Stiles desceu as escadas correndo, pulando o último degrau e quase caindo ao se abaixar para pegar suas chaves no prato em cima da mesinha de centro.

O garoto saiu apressado com seu jeep, tentando não ultrapassar nenhum sinal vermelho, e quinze minutos mais tarde, ele estava estacionando em frente ao edifício em que Derek morava. Ele estava fechando a porta do jeep quando viu o carro de Alisson e Jackson chegando e ocupando as últimas vagas no estacionamento.

Lydia e Jackson pareciam ter acabado de sair de uma academia com as roupas para esportes que eles estavam usando. Allison e Scott por outro lado tinham a aparência de quem acabara de acordar, com roupa amassada, cabelo bagunçado e marca de travesseiro no rosto.

O grupo parou ali um momento para olhar um pra cara do outro antes de saírem correndo para subir as escadas até o terceiro andar. Stiles que estava na frente do grupo, deslizou a porta metálica pro lado e todos eles se atropelaram para entrar na sala.

Isaac estava encolhido no sofá com um cobertor sobre suas costas. Ele olhou para cima quando ouviu os outros adolescentes entrando, e tentou um sorriso na direção deles.

-Hey... - Tentou Isaac antes de ser atacado por abraços e perguntas para saber se ele estava bem. Até mesmo Jackson parecia preocupado dando tapinhas no ombro do outro adolescente.

Derek apareceu da cozinha pequena, com uma caneca cheia de chá que ele empurrou nas mãos de Isaac para que este bebesse.

-Mas o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Scott com sua expressão de cão perdido.

Isaac tremeu um pouco antes de tomar um gole de seu chá e exalar devagar. O cabelo enrolado dele estava meio húmido ainda, ele tinha um corte no rosto que ainda estava cicatrizando, e ele estava usando pijamas, provavelmente ele trocou de roupa quando voltou ao loft. Ele olhou para seus amigos a sua volta e quase derrubou sua caneca quando ouviu Erica gritar seu nome, e logo depois a loira junto de Boyd apareceram na porta. Allison tirou a caneca das mãos de Isaac antes do mesmo receber o peso de Erica quando esta se jogou em cima dele para o abraçar. Boyd teve de segurar Erica para que ela parasse de virar Isaac de um lado para o outro procurando por mais machucados.

-Está tudo bem, - Disse Isaac para Erica, antes de sorrir para Allison quando ela o devolveu seu chá.

-Como que você foi atacado? Eu pensei que você estivesse junto de Scott e Allison? - Questionou Erica olhando desconfiada as pessoas citadas.

-Eu estava, - Começou Isaac tentando acalmar a loba loira com seu tom de voz calmo. - Mas hoje de manhã eu saí para correr na reserva.

-E você encontrou com a coisa? - Perguntou Jackson parecendo tenso em seu lugar ao lado de Lydia.

-Eu não lembro direito... - Isaac respondeu parecendo se perder por um momento antes de voltar a falar. - Eu estava correndo, e então eu ouvi essa música...

-Música? - Perguntou Lydia dessa vez, olhando Isaac como se ele fosse um quebra cabeça. Esse por sua vez, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-É. E aí eu encontrei essa mulher super bonita perto do lago, e quando eu percebi, eu estava dentro da água com aquela coisa, e ela estava beijando um outro cara que também estava preso debaixo d'água.

-E como você escapou? - Perguntou Scott com uma expressão surpresa no rosto.

-Eu acho que ela não esperava que eu fosse um lobisomem, ou que eu soubesse nadar tão bem. - Ele deu de ombros. - Eu não saí exatamente ileso, e não foi fácil porque aquilo era rápido, mas eu acho que ela estava mais preocupada em manter o outro cara inconsciente? Eu também ainda não entendi direito como eu consegui escapar. - Terminou Isaac dando de ombros mais uma vez. Fez-se um momento de silêncio antes de Lydia o quebrar.

-Você se lembra como exatamente a criatura que te atacou parecia? - Perguntou a ruiva parecendo desconfiada.

-Ela tinha garras, e guelras nas laterais do rosto, - Disse ele apontando com um dedo para sua própria bochecha. - A pele dela era acinzentada e ela também tinha escamas eu acho. O cabelo dela parecia alga e parece que ela tinha barbatanas... - Ele fez uma pausa, uma careta, e então voltou a falar. - Se eu fosse chutar, eu diria que era uma sereia. - Depois disso as vozes dos outros adolescentes aumentaram com todos eles querendo falar ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu sabia!

-Sereia? Se tá me zoando né?

-Eu vou arrancar a pele dessa maldita!

-Cara, você tem certeza de que não bateu com a cabeça em algum lugar? Talvez você tenha alucinado com isso?

-Não foi uma sereia o que atacou Isaac. - O silêncio repentino depois do que Stiles disse foi tenso, mas o adolescente não voltou atrás em sua constatação.

-E como você pode saber? - Perguntou Lydia que parecia ofendida por Stiles estar discordando dela quando ela apontou que já sabia qual criatura era. - Eu li o Bestiário, e lá tem uma descrição sobre sereias com essas exatas características. - Terminou ela, e Stiles sentiu sua raiva começar a borbulhar com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

-O Bestiário está errado. - Disse Stiles encarando Lydia diretamente nos olhos. - Não foi uma sereia o que atacou Isaac!

-Stiles, eu não sei porque você não quer admitir que Isaac foi atacado por uma sereia, - Começou Allison num tom calmo, e Stiles mudou seu olhar irritado para ela. - Mas Lydia tem razão, eu também já li o Bestiário. Nós temos de achar a sereia ou ela vai acabar matando mais pessoas inocentes. Não é isso o que você quer, é? - Allison parecia realmente preocupada com a ideia de mais pessoas inocentes sendo mortas, e Stiles nunca sentiu tanta raiva em sua vida. Ele estava tremendo e sabia que os lobos ali podiam sentir sua raiva. Suas mãos estavam tão apertadas que ele podia sentir suas unhas curtas em suas palmas. Stiles sentiu seu corpo retesar quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro, e olhou para o lado para descobrir que Derek era quem estava ali e o encarava preocupado. O adolescente engoliu a seco se forçando a acalmar, e então ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de abrir os olhos mais uma vez.

-O Bestiário está errado, não foi uma serei que atacou Isaac. - Repetiu Stiles, e ele percebeu Lydia rolar os olhos.

-O que foi então? - Perguntou Jackson sem paciência. Todos se viraram para olhar Stiles, esperando pela resposta.

-Antes de responder sua pergunta, eu preciso pedir um favor. - Stiles podia sentir a confusão de alguns e a frustração de outros ali, mas teria de fazer isso agora, ou então ele se arrependeria mais tarde.

-Stiles, - Começou Erica num tom quase choroso. - Do que você está falando?

-Eu preciso contar ao meu pai. - Disse Stiles recebendo os olhares incrédulos dos outros. - Meu pai precisa saber de tudo o que está acontecendo. - Stiles viu Jackson abrir a boca para, provavelmente, dizer algo idiota, mas Derek o cortou.

-Ok. - Concordou Derek, e Stiles se voltou para ele. - Nós vamos conversar com seu pai, e então você irá nos contar tudo. - Terminou o alfa num tom que demonstrava que quando ele dizia que era pra contar tudo, era tudo mesmo. Stiles só conseguiu concordar com a cabeça. - Seu pai já está em sua casa agora? Quanto mais rápido resolvermos isso, melhor.


	5. Capítulo 5

E foi assim que o pack todo – depois de resmungos e reclamações - foi parar na casa do xerife, o mesmo não sabia como reagir ao ver sua casa cheia de adolescentes mais um ex-suspeito de assassinato. O xerife resolveu não comentar ao ver Isaac enrolado em um cobertor usando pijama, e se virou para seu filho.

-Stiles, o que foi que você fez dessa fez? - Suspirou o xerife cansado, e Stiles abriu a boca indignado antes de levar uma mão ao peito.

-Por que você acha que eu fiz alguma coisa?

-Não seja dramático, Stiles. Você sabe que isso não funciona mais comigo. - Cruzou os braços o xerife, vendo seu filho fazer bico enquanto os outros adolescentes tentavam esconder suas risadas.

-Xerife. - Cumprimentou Derek.

-Hale. Eu estou realmente curioso para saber o que você está fazendo em minha casa. Mas como isso provavelmente tem a ver com meu filho, eu serei esperto e direi que alguma coisa estranha aconteceu, e agora vocês precisam me dizer qual o segredo de vocês, porque Stiles finalmente decidiu que eu deveria ficar por dentro do que acontece nesse clube secreto de vocês. - Seguiu-se um minuto de silêncio.

-Ele é bom. - Disse Erica impressionada, e o xerife sorriu.

-Bom, vocês não são realmente discretos ao pularem a janela do quarto do meu filho. - Deu de ombros o mais velho vendo Stiles estalar os dedos.

-Eu sabia! Eu sabia que a senhora Finigan estava me vigiando! - Acusou Stiles antes de receber uns tapinhas de consolação nas costas.

-E então? Vocês irão me dizer o que está acontecendo?

E então Stiles e Derek começaram a contar tudo o que havia acontecido no ano passado com Peter e o Kanima. Pode-se dizer que contar toda a verdade para o xerife foi fácil, difícil foi conter a culpa que Stiles sentia por tudo o que ele não havia contado antes. A cara que seu pai fez ao terminar de ouvir tudo, era algo dividido entre raiva e horror. Raiva por não ter sido incluído no meio das pessoas que sabiam, e horror por saber de tudo o que seu filho fez e sofreu sozinho. Mas provavelmente, o que mais espantou todo mundo não foi o fato de o xerife não ter surtado quando Scott se deixou transformar, mas sim a forma com que ele agora olhava para Allison. A garota estava começando a se sentir incomodada com o olhar pesado do xerife, e ela não fazia ideia do que ela havia feito errado. Stiles, obviamente, entendia o que se passava pela cabeça de seu pai. Allison era uma caçadora, o mesmo tipo de pessoa que matou a mãe de Stiles. E o xerife deve estar pensando na possibilidade de ela atacar Stiles quando descobrir o que ele realmente era. O que os trazia para o momento de agora, onde eles explicavam sobre as mortes que aconteceram aquela semana.

-Nós achamos que o que está causando essas mortes é uma sereia. - Disse Allison tentando não se remexer demais em desconforto com o olhar do xerife.

-Não foi uma sereia. - Disse Stiles e o xerife ao mesmo tempo, chamando a atenção do pack. Stiles olhou para o lado ao se sentir vigiado, e encontrou Derek o encarando curioso antes de desviar seu olhar. - Não fale sobre o que você não sabe, mocinha. Você acha que sabe tudo porque você tem um livro que diz que sereias são assassinas, mas você não tem noção do quão errada você e sua família estão. - Falou o xerife apontando um dedo para Allison. A garota pareceu ficar sem chão por um momento antes de Scott a abraçar pela cintura e mandar um olhar reprovador para o xerife.

-Do jeito que vocês falam, até parece que vocês conhecem uma sereia. - Comentou Lydia olhando do xerife para Stiles repetidas vezes. Jackson riu pensando que Lydia estava contando uma piada. Mas quando ele percebeu que mais ninguém estava rindo, Jackson olhou desacreditado para cada um dos rostos ali.

-Ah, qual é!? Vocês não podem estar falando sério. - Reclamou Jackson colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Nós conhecemos uma sereia. - Confirmou o xerife, e Stiles encontrou o olhar de Derek mais uma vez.

-E onde ela está agora? - Perguntou Isaac em uma voz baixa.

-Beacon Hills' Graveyard. - Respondeu seco o xerife.

-Mas é o cemitério. - Concluiu confuso Scott.

-É porque ela está morta, idiota. Quão denso você pode ser, Scott? - Ralhou Lydia irritada com toda a dança em volta da conversa.

-Ela foi assassinada. Por caçadores. - Explicou num tom baixo o xerife enquanto mantinha contato visual com Allison. A garota levou uma mão para cobrir sua boca quando ela finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo ali. - Ela estava brincando com o filho na praia, e então dois caçadores acharam que seria uma boa ideia atirar nela com um arpão, só porque ela era diferente... proteger pessoas inocentes? Não me faça rir.

Stiles podia sentir os olhares nele, ele sabia que seus amigos já perceberam que o xerife estava falando sobre sua falecida esposa, mãe de Stiles. Mas o garoto não conseguia tirar seus olhos de Derek. A expressão no rosto do alfa era como se ele finalmente entendesse, e Stiles estava tão aliviado ao não ver pena nos olhos do alfa ou raiva, porque ele imaginava que Derek ficaria bravo por Stiles não ter dito nada. Mas Derek só ficou ali, sem o julgar.

O adolescente sentiu seus olhos começarem a arder antes de uma lágrima finalmente cair. Não demorou muito para uma segunda, terceira e quarta lágrima descer seu rosto, e então ele estava chorando e Derek estava repentinamente a sua frente o puxando para um abraço. Esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço do alfa foi automático, e quando Derek começou a afagar as costas do garoto, Stiles apenas se agarrou mais a camiseta dele.

Derek o segurou por todo o tempo em que Stiles chorou. O afago em suas costas, não pararam até seus soluços terminarem, e o alfa pareceu não se importar com o fato de que Stiles estava molhando sua camiseta com suas lágrimas, Derek apenas o apertou mais contra seu corpo e ignorou as outras pessoas que pareciam chocados com a cena, a não ser Scott que tentava fazer Allison parar de chorar.

O xerife parecia estar confuso e não sabia se ele deveria separar Derek e Stiles ou deixá-los do jeito que já estavam, até porque eles pareciam estar confortáveis com a presença um do outro. Quer dizer, eles estavam se abraçando como se a vida deles dependesse disso, e a cara de Derek, era como se ele sentisse a dor do adolescente. Foi aí que o xerife percebeu que, sim, Derek realmente entendia a dor de Stiles, os dois eram iguais de certa forma, e perderam familiares da mesma forma. Caçadores, que se achavam no direito de matar outro ser vivo só porque ele é diferente do que eles intitulam "normal". O que seria normal pra eles? Uma mãe nadando com seu filho era algo errado, mas matar pessoas sem pensar na família delas era normal? Certo? Na opinião do xerife, eles eram ridículos e se achavam melhores que todo mundo. O xerife entendia que existiam os seres perigosos no mundo sobrenatural. Mas seres perigosos existiam em todo lugar, e era por isso que exista polícia e um lugar chamado "cadeia".

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Stiles havia parado de chorar, mas ele se recusava a soltar seu agarre no alfa. Derek não parecia querer soltar Stiles também, chegando a rosnar para Erica quando esta tentou colocar uma mão no ombro do garoto. Então eles resolveram deixar os dois quietos por enquanto. Lydia que estava preocupada com Stiles, não queria demonstrar que ela tinha sentimentos mais do que ela já deixou transparecer quando se desesperou com Isaac mais cedo, e então resolver agir como o ser pensante ali no momento e se focou no xerife.

-Xerife, - Começou a ruiva chamando a atenção do mais velho. - Eu sei que agora não é o melhor momento, mas nós precisamos saber o que está atacando as pessoas, e se o senhor sabe o que é, nos diga, assim nós podemos pensar em um plano de ação para parar o que quer que seja essa criatura. - Racionalizou Lydia, e o xerife expirou pesadamente antes de passar uma mão no rosto cansado.

-Não, você está certa... - O xerife suspirou mais uma vez antes de olhar a sua volta. Isaac e Scott pareciam mais preocupados com Allison que ainda chorava um pouco, Boyd estava parado olhando Erica rodear preocupada Derek e Stiles, que ainda estavam abraçados e ignorando o resto do mundo. Jackson apenas parecia cansado do drama, provavelmente sem entender realmente o que estava acontecendo. Lydia era a única que parecia estar pensando racionalmente na situação. - A criatura que vocês estão procurando... É uma Siren. - O silêncio que se seguiu só foi quebrado pela respiração pesada de Allison. Lydia parecia estar pensando, e o xerife quase podia ouvir as engrenagens girando na cabeça dela.

-Uma o que? - Perguntou Jackson confuso.

-Uma Siren. Elas são como fadas da água e estão sempre mudando de território. O problema com elas, é que elas se alimentam de luxúria. Elas são ilusionistas, e podem assumir qualquer forma para atrair a atenção da presa, o canto é a pior parte. Diferente do canto de uma sereia que só canta em ocasiões especiais, a Siren canta porque elas tem um traço de magia na voz que hipnotiza as pessoas e causa alucinações. A pessoa nem percebe que está morrendo antes de ser tarde demais. - Explicou o xerife devagar. Allison agora parecia prestar atenção no que ele falava. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e um pouco inchados, mas tirando isso ela parecia estar melhor. Isaac olhava o xerife e acenava a cabeça demonstrando que estava entendendo o que ele dizia.

-E como você pode saber de tudo isso? - Questionou Jackson desconfiado.

-Porque eu já encontrei com outras Sirens, - O xerife disse como se isso fosse óbvio. - Elafrý, mãe de Stiles, ela era uma sereia, e sereias e tritões são como guardiões no mar, - Ele olhou diretamente para Allison dessa vez. - Sereias protegem o mar de espíritos e outros seres malignos que podem sobreviver na água e causar algum tipo de desordem ou destruição. Sirens não são exatamente difíceis de serem encontradas no mar, é estranho ter uma num lago em Beacon Hills, mas eu acho que até elas têm de se adaptar. - Deu de ombros o xerife. - Eu preferiria não ter de machucar ninguém, mas eu sei por um fato, que Sirens não precisam realmente matar os humanos com quem elas se relacionam, elas só fazem isso porque elas acham divertido a forma com que as pessoas se deixam levar por um rosto bonito. Mas elas não devoram nenhuma parte física do corpo, por isso que vocês encontraram os corpos. Ela provavelmente não tinha onde deixar o cadáver e o largou em qualquer lugar... Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha com aquelas mortes... - Resmungou para si mesmo a última parte o xerife.

Fez-se silêncio mais uma vez, agora que todos pareciam mais calmos, a informação finalmente começou a entrar na cabeça deles e fazer sentido. Lydia ainda parecia meio desconfiada olhando o xerife dos pés a cabeça.

-Quando você diz que sabe que essas Sirens só matam por diversão, "por um fato", - Começou a ruiva fazendo o sinal de aspas com os dedos e repetindo as palavras do xerife. - O que você quer dizer exatamente?

-Eu quero dizer que eu já passei por isso, - Respondeu o mais velho erguendo uma sobrancelha para a atitude de Lydia. - Eu quase fui morto uma vez. - Os outros lobos pareceram ficar mais atentos com a informação.

-E como o senhor escapou? - Perguntou Isaac com os olhos arregalados. O xerife sorriu um pouco com a cara do adolescente.

-Eu fui salvo. - O xerife pareceu se perder por um momento antes de sacudir a cabeça como que para espantar uma lembrança. Ele se virou para encontrar seu filho o encarando com um meio sorriso. Derek que aparentemente não o largaria tão cedo, estava praticamente grudado as costas dele o abraçando pela cintura e mantendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço do garoto. O xerife fez seu melhor para não comentar nada e focou no fato de que Stiles faria 18 anos dali a alguns meses e então ele seria maior de idade. E não é como se eles estivessem fazendo nada de mais, não é? Eles só estavam se abraçando... Ou era isso que o Xerife continuava a dizer a si mesmo. Ele deixou mais um suspiro cansado escapar, e decidiu que estava velho demais pra esse tipo de coisa.

-Espera!? - Gritou Jackson de repente fazendo Lydia pular com o susto antes de a mesma se virar para encarar furiosa o garoto. - Espera um minuto... Você disse que a mãe do Stiles era uma sereia? - Questionou ele, como se a ideia de que Stiles pudesse ser qualquer outro ser que não fosse completamente humano, fosse ridículo. O xerife viu seu filho rolar os olhos.

-Hn... Sim? - Respondeu o xerife meio incerto mandando um olhar inquisitivo para seu filho.

-Ele pode ser meio devagar as vezes. - Disse Stiles a seu pai. Jackson rosnou irritado na direção do outro garoto, mas esse apenas o ignorou antes de levar uma mão a cabeça de Derek, que ainda estava com o rosto em seu pescoço, e dar uns tapinhas nele. O alfa grunhiu, mas não saiu do lugar. - Vamos lá, Sourwolf! Nós temos trabalho a fazer! E então depois nós podemos conversar, e eu irei responder todas suas perguntas. - Falou num tom mais baixo Stiles, e Derek levantou a cabeça para o olhar nos olhos por um momento.

O garoto se soltou do abraço em sua cintura antes de se virar para ficar frente a frente com o alfa. Ele levou uma mão, devagar, até o rosto de Derek, ocupando uma bochecha e sentindo a barba por fazer ao acariciar o local. Quando o alfa fechou os olhos e segurou sua mão ali, Stiles prendeu sua respiração. E quando Derek deslizou o rosto até seu pulso e beijou o local demoradamente, Stiles soltou o ar preso em seus pulmões pela boca de uma forma tremula. Ele podia sentir seu coração começar a bater mais rápido, e sabia que Derek também podia sentir, e ouvir os batimentos acelerados. E então o lobo abriu os olhos, sua boca ainda estava perto do pulso de Stiles, e o garoto sentia a respiração quente do alfa em sua pele. Mas os olhos dele era o que o prendia. Os orbes vermelhos como um rubi, demonstrando que Derek era o alfa. Seu Alfa.

E foi aí que o xerife resolveu pigarrear, e chamar a atenção dos dois.

-Eu acho que nós temos um plano para formular. - Falou o xerife vendo seu filho se soltar de Derek e se voltar para olhar o resto das pessoas com o rosto vermelho. O mais velho segurou um sorriso. Ele não queria encorajar nada ali, até porque tem coisas que ele não precisa ficar sabendo, por mais interessado que ele esteja na vida do filho. Ou ver, ali no caso. Informação demais as vezes é desnecessário.

-E como exatamente nós vamos derrotar essa Siren? - Perguntou Boyd, e todo mundo pareceu lembrar que o adolescente existia. - O capítulo no Bestiário falava sobre sereias, não é? A forma de derrotar uma sereia não deve ser o mesmo de como se derrota uma Siren.

-Não é tão diferente, você não precisa de algo especial, você só precisa ser rápido e acertá-la em pontos vitais ou ela simplesmente irá se regenerar. Mas vocês irão precisar purificar o lago depois de derrotá-la. - Apontou o xerife, sentindo-se desconfortável ao perceber que eles sabiam como matar uma sereia, e olhou para seu filho mais uma vez, mas o mesmo pareceu não perceber sua preocupação.

-E como nós vamos purificar o lago? É realmente necessário isso? Eu não me lembro de ter visto nada sobre isso no Bestiário. - Questionou Lydia colocando as mãos na cintura. O xerife rolou os olhos pela insistência da garota.

-Eu já disse que o Bestiário está errado, Lydia. - Apontou Stiles parecendo cansado com aquele assunto.

-Vocês precisam escrever seu próprio "Bestiário". - Comentou o xerife franzindo o cenho com a palavra.

-Não é uma má ideia, - Começou Stiles. - E eu posso purificar o lago, eu vou precisar de um objeto que eu já tenho no meu quarto, e sim, é necessário a purificação, a não ser é claro, que vocês queiram que o lago fique assombrado com os fantasmas das pessoas que ela matou. - Deu de ombros Stiles.

-Assombrado? E agora você quer que eu acredite em fantasmas? - Perguntou Jackson com uma careta.

-Você é um lobisomem. Por que você acha que fantasmas não existem? - O xerife estava encarando Jackson como se ele não conseguisse acreditar nas palavras que saiam da boca do garoto. Jackson por sua vez, se virou questionador para o alfa, mas esse apenas deu de ombros.

-Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi! E o que você vai fazer? Vai rezar pra Deus ou algo do tipo? Jogar água benta? - Continuou com as perguntas Jackson, dessa vez se direcionando a Stiles.

-Hn, na verdade, sim, eu vou cantar e rezar para um Deus. Poseidon, já ouviu falar? - Terminou Stiles ouvindo Erica abafar o riso e Jackson rosnar em sua direção mais uma vez. Ele rolou os olhos.

-Chega. - Finalmente Derek deu um passo a frente para chamar a atenção das pessoas ali presentes. - Nós já sabemos o que precisamos para derrotar a Siren, e já perdemos muito tempo com perguntas desnecessárias, - Disse diretamente a Jackson, o mesmo bufou e cruzou os braços irritado. - Peguem o que acharem necessário, e vamos ao lago de uma vez. Eu não quero esperar até o anoitecer por vocês e suas discussões. - Terminou o alfa e os adolescentes abaixaram a cabeça como crianças depois de terem recebido bronca de um dos pais. - Vinte minutos, e nós estamos indo.


	6. Capítulo 6

\- Sha la la la la la, my oh my, look like the boy too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl... 

-Ai. Meu. Deus! Erica, será que você pode parar de cantar essa música?! - Exasperado, Stiles estava à beira de um colapso nervos ou algo do tipo. Ele só queria se virar no seu banco e dar um soco na cara de Erica pra ver se ela parava de cantar a música da Pequena Sereia. Sério, ele mal esperava por chegarem de uma vez no lago.

Bom, o plano não era complicado. Era só chegar no lago, encontrar a Siren e então derrotá-la. Fácil falar, mas não tão simples em realizar. Stiles estava sentado no banco do passageiro no jeep, e ele estava com um tridente em mãos. É, podem zoar ele se quiser, ele tinha um tridente dourado e era um tritão, foda-se. Enfim, ele estava com um tridente em mãos, era algo que ele ganhou de sua mãe. Não era uma arma grande, tinha o mesmo tamanho de uma adaga na verdade. O importante ali era a lâmina. Ele iria precisar do tridente para purificar o lago. De acordo com as histórias que sua mãe o contava, o tridente era algo que foi passado de geração a geração na família, e ela o ensinou desde cedo a cantar para o Deus dos Mares. O lago não era o mar, mas era água de qualquer jeito.

O xerife estava no volante do jeep, Stiles nem queria que ele tivesse vindo, mas como o mais velho agora sabia de tudo, ele queria participar e ter certeza de que seu filho não se machucaria. Enquanto o xerife, Stiles, Boyd e Erica iam no jeep, Alisson, Scott e Isaac iam no carro da caçadora e Jackson e Lydia iam no porsche. Derek estava com seu camaro, mas ele havia ido na frente para deixar o carro na antiga mansão Hale para depois correr até o lago.

A trilha era estreita e obrigava os carros a andarem em fileira, mas não era difícil de ser encontrada, já que o lago era um lugar frequentado por adolescentes nos dias quentes de verão.

Eles chegaram ao espaço aberto onde o lago se estendia, e estacionaram os carros no espaço perto das árvores que rodeavam o lugar. Derek não demorou muito a aparecer por entre as sombras e parar perto do jeep vendo todo mundo descer de seus carros.

O lugar estava estranhamente silencioso. Não tinha canto de pássaros, nem o som das folhas das arvores. Ali era como se o tempo estive parado. A água do lago estava escura como piche, e era impossível ver algo através dela. Apesar do dia estar ensolarado, todos eles podiam sentir algo frio no ar, mesmo o vento parecendo não passar por ali, era como se tivesse algo gelado esfriando a pele deles.

-Mas que sensação esquisita é essa? - Perguntou Jackson olhando para os lados como se esperasse alguma coisa aparecer a qualquer momento.

-A sensação esquisita, - Começou a explicar Stiles. - É por causa dos fantasmas. As almas deles irão continuar presas aqui se o lago não for purificado.

-Hey, vocês estão ouvindo isso? - Questionou Scott, e todos ali fizeram silêncio.

Primeiro ninguém conseguiu escutar nada, mas depois de alguns segundos prestando atenção, eles começaram a ouvir.

A música não tinha uma letra, era só uma melodia lenta e calma. Uma melodia que te deixava relaxado, mas curioso para saber de onde vinha.

As garotas do grupo rapidamente agarraram a mão de seus respectivos namorados, e os mesmo pareceram acordar de um transi, balançando a cabeça confusos.

Stiles segurou Derek pela mão quando esse deu um passo na direção do lago. O alfa instantaneamente pareceu acordar assim como os outros, e olhou meio perdido para Stiles.

-É a música, ela hipnotiza suas presas com música, e então os mata. - Disse Stiles a Derek e esse franziu o cenho.

-Você não foi afetado. - Apontou o alfa e o adolescente concordou.

-A magia dela não funciona comigo. - Explicou Stiles, e Derek acenou a cabeça como se entendesse antes de apontar o xerife com o queixo. O mais velho parecendo perceber que estavam falando dele, olhou para Derek antes de colocar uma mão no bolço e tirar algo prateado de lá. O formato era oval, e parecia uma placa de metal polido. - É uma escama. - Derek voltou seu olhar para Stiles e o mesmo sorriu. - É uma das escamas da minha mãe. Ela a deu a meu pai para que ele sempre tivesse proteção. Você pode não saber, mas as escamas de uma sereia têm uma grande quantidade de magia de proteção. É por isso que os caçadores atacam nas partes com menos escamas, a barriga.

-Isaac! - Os dois se viraram a procura do lobo citado quando ouviram o grito de Allison, e viram como o lobo estava andando para mais perto do lago.

E lá estava ela. A Siren parada perto da beirada do lago. Ela estava usando ilusionismo, já que o que eles estavam enxergando era apenas uma moça bonita e delicada. A moça na água tinha o cabelo liso e preto caindo pelas laterais do rosto e flutuando a sua volta onde as pontas chegavam na água. A pele branca parecia aveludada e destacava os lábios rosados e os olhos azuis. O nariz e queixo fino a deixavam com a aparência de uma jovem mulher, e se os ombros dela fosse alguma dica, ela estava nua abaixo da água.

A música parecia ficar mais alta a cada passo que Isaac dava, e os chamados de Allison parecia não ter efeito.

-Me desculpe por isso... - Sussurrou Stiles para Derek, e o alfa olhou o adolescente confuso. Ele viu Stiles se voltar para o lago, respirar fundo e abrir a boca.

O efeito foi rápido. Todos os lobos caíram de joelhos no chão e levaram as mãos aos ouvidos como se quisessem tapar algum som, mas os humanos ali não conseguiam ouvir nada, provavelmente porque o som era tão agudo que apenas os ouvidos mais sensíveis deles podiam ouvir. Os vidros no carro começaram a tremer, mas antes que algo acontecesse, Stiles fechou a boca.

-Mas que porra foi essa, Stilinski? – Gritou irritado Jackson depois de tirar as mãos das orelhas.

-Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa! – Gritou Stiles de volta, apontando com uma mão Isaac que parecia ter finalmente acordado de seu transi.

-Mano, - Começou Scott como de Stiles tivesse atropelado um cachorro. – Eu pensei que minha cabeça fosse explodir.

-SEREIA! -Gritou a Siren irritada olhando na direção de Stiles. O garoto rolou os olhos quando o alfa rosnou e o puxou para que Stiles ficasse atrás de si. Todos pareceram entrar num choque momentâneo quando a imagem da garota na água começou a mudar. A pele antes branca e bonita, estava ficando escura e acinzentada, os cabelos antes lisos agora ficavam esverdeados e ondulados lembrando muito a algas, os olhos azuis ficaram amarelos e estranhamente arredondados e a boca perfeita, agora era só uma lembrança, os lábios pareciam duros e os dentes eram afiados e grandes de cor amarelada. Quando as aberturas começaram a aparecer nas bochechas dela, era como se ela tivesse sido atacada por um dos lobos e tivesse recebido os cortes de suas garras no local. Isaac estava andando devagar para longe da água, parecendo não conseguir para de olhar a criatura que agora se aproximava cada vez mais rápido da margem do lago. De acordo com os passos dela, mais partes de seu corpo apareciam. Ela não usava roupas, mas tinha escamas cobrindo seu pescoço, ombros, peito e quadril. Ela era extremamente magra, a ponto de se poder contar os ossos de sua caixa torácica. As mãos eram grandes com garras e membranas entre os dedos, e os pés eram chatos. – É claro que tem uma sereia na cidade! Elas estão sempre lá! Arruinando tudo! – Cuspiu as palavras a Siren com sua voz esganiçada.

-Mas que coisa desnutrida é essa?! – Perguntou Lydia parecendo ofendida com a visão que a Siren fazia, e chamando a atenção da criatura para si.

A Siren pareceu silvar na direção da garota antes de começar a correr na direção dela, empurrando Isaac para o lado com tanta força que o garoto saiu do chão e voou por alguns metros. Ela se movia com agilidade e até mesmo os lobos pareceram ficar surpresos com a velocidade. Alguns poucos segundos depois, e a Siren levantava Lydia pelo pescoço antes de jogá-la contra uma árvore.

Jackson que estava mais perto da ruiva, rosnou de raiva antes de tentar acertar a criatura com suas garras, mas a Siren apenas segurou seu braço antes que ele a acertasse e o torceu para as costas do adolescente que urrou de dor antes de também ser empurrado. Scott se aproveitando da distração, se aproximou pelas costas da Siren a acertando com suas garras, o sangue escuro tinha um cheiro forte e parecia tinta preta. A Siren sibilou com a dor dos cortes se virando para acertar suas garras em Scott, mas o mesmo desviou do golpe. Erica que pareceu surgir do nada, chegou com um chute que mandou a Siren rolando pelo chão. A loba jogo o cabelo para trás de um dos ombros antes de mandar um sorriso de lado para a Siren que estava no chão e a olhava com raiva.

A criatura mostrou seus dentes num quase rosnar antes de se levantar e tentar avançar na loira, mas Jackson que estava se sentindo ofendido por ter tido seu braço torcido, correu de encontro a Siren a interceptando e fazendo os dois rolarem no chão, a Siren então apoiou seu pé na barriga do lobo e o jogou para trás antes de se levantar e avançar para a pessoa mais perto que era Isaac. O mesmo se preparou para receber qualquer golpe, e se abaixou quando ela mandou um soco em sua direção, mas a Siren foi rápida dessa vez e abaixou seu cotovelo na cabeça do lobo que caiu com um joelho no chão antes de levar uma joelhada no rosto que o fez cair de costas e sentir o gosto de sangue na boca.

Boyd estava esperando pelo sinal de Erica para atacar, viu a loba piscar um dos olhos para ele e sair correndo para onde a Siren começou a se afastar para chegar mais perto de Derek e Stiles. O alfa só rosnou para a criatura antes da mesma ser puxada pelo cabelo por Erica. A garota se aproveitou do momento para enfiar suas garras nas costas da Siren que gritou com a dor aguda antes de agarrar o braço da loba que estava a suas costas, puxá-lo e fazer Erica passar por cima de seu ombro e cair de costas no chão. A Siren se ajoelhou para acertar suas garras no rosto da loira, mas Boyd que estava logo atrás, a chutou na cabeça a fazendo voar para o lado.

Allison que estava esperando o momento certo, se aproveitou da demora da Siren ao se levantar e atirou sua primeira flecha. A Siren pegou a flecha com uma mão e mandou um olhar irritado para a caçadora, mas Allison apenas preparou outra flecha e a atirou. Dessa vez a Siren desviou antes de levantar e sair correndo na direção da caçadora. Scott vendo a cena, deixou Isaac que ainda estava meio zonzo no chão e correu para parar a Siren, mas a mesma apenas acertou seu rosto com as costas das mãos o fazendo cair no chão. Jackson foi o próximo, tentando pular em cima da Siren, mas caindo em cima de Scott que estava se levantando, quando a criatura desviou para o lado. Allison tentou preparar outra flecha, no entanto, a Siren já estava perto e ia a acertar com as garras. Porém, antes que a criatura conseguisse, o xerife disparou sua arma e acertou o tiro no braço da Siren. Ela guinchou de dor e o sangue escuro dela começou a escorrer antes do furo da bala começar a cicatrizar. Allison aproveitou a deixa para se afastar e atirar outra flecha que foi facilmente esquivada. Outro tiro do xerife, agora acertando uma perna e fazendo a Siren cair com o joelho no chão. Derek estendeu suas garras e avançou para a Siren, a mesma já estava se levantando, mas Allison acertou uma flecha na outra perna dela, a fazendo se distrair por tempo o suficiente para Derek a erguer do chão pelo pescoço e com as garras de sua outra mão abrir a barriga dela. O sangue escuro voou para todo lado, manchando a frente das roupas do alfa e fazendo uma poça no chão aos seus pés. Ele largou o corpo ali, e se virou para o resto do grupo.

-Ahn... Eu acho que tem um pouco de sangue no seu rosto... – Começou Stiles quebrando o silêncio e apontando o local com um dedo em seu próprio rosto. Derek apenas rosnou em sua direção, e o garoto ergueu as mãos e fingiu fechar um zíper em sua boca.

-Vocês! – Derek se virou bruscamente para o grupo de adolescentes no chão. Isaac e Scott se encolheram um pouco, mas Jackson apenas rolou os olhos. – O que foi aquilo? Caindo em cima um do outro, se não fosse pela Allison e o xerife, vocês estariam mortos! – Rosnou o alfa. – Quantas vezes eu já falei pra manter a guarda, Isaac? Cem flexões para os três no próximo treino! – Apontou Derek com um dedo os adolescentes que grunhiram desanimados. O xerife ia interferir na represaria, mas Stiles colocou uma mão em seu braço e negou com a cabeça. O xerife franziu o cenho, mas não falou nada. – Erica, Boyd, bom trabalho em equipe, mas vocês precisam ajudar os outros também. – Acenou com a cabeça o alfa na direção do casal. Erica sorriu orgulhosa antes de se virar para beijar a bochecha de Boyd, fazendo o garoto sorrir para ela.

-Bom, - Voltou a falar Stiles. – Essa final foi meio anticlimático. – Ele deu de ombros antes de começar a andar na direção do lago para olhar a água mais de perto.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou grogue Lydia, que estava finalmente acordando depois de ter batido com a cabeça na árvore. Jackson e Allison andaram até ela para explicar como tudo terminou, e o xerife resolveu ir para o lado de seu filho.

-Você tem certeza que consegue, filho? – Questionou o xerife ao colocar uma mão no ombro de Stiles. O garoto tirou seus olhos da água escura do lago para encarar seu pai nos olhos. O xerife parecia preocupado, e Stiles não o culpava, ele também estava preocupado e meio nervoso, até porque ele nunca fez uma purificação realmente, mas ele sabia como fazer, é só que ele nunca tentou. O adolescente olhou o tridente em sua mão, e traçou o símbolo de Poseidon no início do punho trançado.

-Eu consigo. Eu sinto que eu consigo. – Informou em voz baixa o adolescente a seu pai. O xerife sorriu um pouco antes de dar uns tapinhas encorajadores nas costas do garoto e voltar até a garota ruiva pra ter certeza de que ela não tinha tido uma concussão.

Bom, pensou Stiles, agora é o momento. Ele se abaixou para deixar o tridente no chão aos seus pés antes de voltar a ficar em pé, e segurar a barra de sua camiseta para tirá-la com um único movimento de seus braços. Ele jogou a camiseta para um lado antes de pisar na parte de trás de seus tênis para tirá-los também. Uma meia e depois a outra também seguiu o mesmo caminho que sua camiseta tomou mais cedo antes de ele desabotoar seus jeans. Ele ia abaixar o zíper quando se lembrou que não estava sozinho, e olhou por cima de seu ombro para encontrar o grupo todo o encarando. Eles ficaram um minuto em silêncio.

-Um pouco de privacidade aqui por favor?! – Exasperou-se Stiles ao perceber que ninguém iria se virar para deixa-lo terminar de tirar suas roupas. Seu pai bufou um riso antes de negar com a cabeça.

-Não é como se você tivesse algo que eu ainda não tenha visto... – Sorriu de lado Erica ao cruzar os braços, mas a loira logo rolou os olhos antes de virar de costas ao ouvir o rosnado de Derek e ver os olhos vermelhos do mesmo.

Stiles ainda ficou mais um tempinho pra ter certeza de que ninguém iria se virar antes de terminar de tirar suas calças e logo em seguida, sua cueca. Ele pegou o tridente de volta, e começou a entrar no lago.

Assim que seus pés tocaram a água, Stiles pode sentir a aura pesada que havia no lago. A água escura cobria seus pés, e parecia querer o puxar para o fundo. Quando a água chegou a sua cintura, ele já podia sentir suas pernas formigarem com o esforço que ele estava fazendo para não se transformar ali. Ele sentia a dor em suas laterais por não deixar seu corpo mudar para se adaptar a respiração a baixo d'água. Stiles parou ali perto da margem, e olhou por cima de seu ombro. Seu pai parecia preocupado, mas o mandou um aceno positivo. Ele então apertou mais sua mão no punho do tridente, e mergulhou.

Escuridão. Stiles passou os primeiros dez segundos sem conseguir enxergar direito. Ele piscou algumas vezes e então seus olhos se ajustaram a nova iluminação. Ou falta dela.

Enfim, Stiles queria deixar seu lado tritão sair, mas ele estava relutante em se deixar respirar naquela água. Ele sentia como se estivesse nadando em algo poluído. E ele realmente estava, até porque pessoas foram assassinadas ali. Mas era por esse exato motivo que ele precisava respirar e começar de uma vez com a purificação, assim ele não ficaria por muito mais tempo naquela água gelada.

Stiles fechou os olhos, e pela primeira vez depois de dez anos, ele deixou sua mente livre e seu corpo finalmente relaxou.

Por algum motivo, talvez por ele ter contido por tantos anos a transformação total de seu corpo, as mudanças físicas estavam sendo dolorosas. Ele sentia os opérculos em suas costelas se abrirem, as escamas uma a uma saírem de sua pele e começarem a formar sua calda longa. Suas unhas afiando e se transformando em garras que, apesar de serem curtas, eram extremamente afiadas. Sua visão ficando mais clara mesmo na escuridão do lago. Guelras trabalhando e mandando ar para seus pulmões. As escamas que saiam nas costas de sua mão e antebraço eram menores, mas não menos dolorosas ao crescerem para fora de sua pele.

Stiles respirou fundo, e aproveitou a sensação da água a sua volta. Mesmo não sendo o mar, mesmo o ar poluído que o lago tinha, Stiles se deixou afundar no conforto que sua metamorfose trazia.

Ele olhou para suas mãos, braços, calda, tudo parecia brilhar num tom prata, ele parecia ser a única luz ali. Stiles fechou os olhos e levou sua mão livre a seu rosto, sentindo as pequenas escamas em sua têmpora, sua pele parecia estar mais lisa e macia, tinha curtas membrana entre seus dedos da mão e ele sentia sua pele mexer em suas costelas onde havia as aberturas para suas vias respiratórias.

Respirar de baixo d'água não era estranho, mas nadar, sentir sua calda se mover lentamente era algo que ele sentia saudade, e agora ele estava ali. Mas ele não podia relaxar, ele tinha um trabalho a fazer, então...

Stiles voltou a abrir os olhos e trouxe o tridente para mais perto de seu rosto, até que ele pudesse enxergar claramente o símbolo de Poseidon ali. E então era como se ele já tivesse feito isso várias vezes, apesar de aquela ser a primeira vez. Ele começou a cantar uma melodia arrastada, mas bonita, era como se sua voz alcançasse todo o lago de uma só vez. Ele sentia as vibrações em seu peito, e ele tinha certeza que seu pai e amigos conseguiam ouvir sua voz de fora do lago.

O símbolo no tridente começou a brilhar num tom dourado antes de o próprio objeto ressonar como o eco de um sino. Stiles percebeu que de acordo com o expandir do eco, a água começava a clarear. Como quando você ascende uma vela, e a luz lentamente ilumina todo o cômodo conforme a intensidade da chama.

Tudo pareceu ficar mais leve quando a escuridão ali finalmente terminou, era como se antes tivesse algo que o puxava, mas agora era só ele e toda aquela água e algas e pedras e os pequenos peixes que habitavam o lago. O eco começava a diminuir em intensidade, e Stiles sabia que sua melodia estava terminando.

Stiles abriu um sorriso depois de cantar a última nota, e ficou um momento em silêncio apenas apreciando a tranquilidade e movimento repetitivo das algas que ele podia ver a alguns metros de distância. E então Stiles estava nadando. Primeiro devagar, como se ele não conseguisse acreditar que ele estava de fato nadando em um lago, onde ele tinha espaço e podia virar e girar e mexer seus braços e calda. Depois de testar um pouco pra ver como ele se sentia, e perceber que ele se sentia incrível, ele disparou para mais longe, indo mais fundo, mais rápido, simplesmente mais. Ele queria rir, rir alto e exagerado porque ele sentia que ele poderia dar uma risada dessas nesse momento. E ele sabia que o sorriso que estava em seu rosto era enorme, e Stiles não podia nadar rápido o suficiente. Ele deu voltas e voltas, indo de um lado para o outro e sentindo-se deslizar na água a sua volta. Como ele sentiu saudades disso. Dessa liberdade, dessa força que ele sentia, essa confiança. Por um momento, tudo estava certo, tudo estava maravilhoso. Mas então, Stiles lembrou do grupo de pessoas que estavam o esperando do lado de fora do lago, e que provavelmente estavam preocupados porque Stiles não tem certeza, mas ele acha que passou uns bons trinta minutos apenas nadando como uma criança animada depois de ganhar o presente que queria de natal.


	7. Capítulo 7

Stiles não queria sair do lago, e ele estava parecendo um idiota com apenas os olhos para fora d'água. Ele estava olhando seus amigos parados na beira do lago. Todos estavam sem os sapatos e com a barra da calça dobrada para poder ficar com os pés na água. Eles pareciam ansiosos para fazer alguma coisa, tipo pular dentro da água que agora estava limpa. Isaac de pijama era o mais ridículo de todos, Stiles ainda não acreditava que ele lutou contra uma Siren vestindo camisa e calça de flanela amarelos com estampa de foguetes.

O pack ainda estava meio impressionado na verdade. Quer dizer, primeiro eles estavam todos de costas pro lago, e então uma melodia começou a soar do nada, e quando eles se viraram para ver o que estava acontecendo, a água escura do lago estava clareando. Era como quando você joga uma pedra na água, e o lugar onde a pedra caiu forma aquele círculo de ondas que vai aumentando com o tempo. Foi estranho também porque tinha uma luz saindo do meio do lago, e então o corpo da Siren começou a se desfazer como cinzas do nada, foi tudo muito bizarro. E Stiles não aparecia logo, e eles estavam todos curiosos para saber o que ele estava fazendo, e como ele respirava debaixo d'água e como ele era depois da transformação, porque tudo aquilo era incrível.

Stiles podia perceber pela cara de Scott e Derek que eles estavam a alguns segundos de realmente pular para dentro d'água, e ele estava tão nervoso, porque metade peixe.

Ele nadou um pouco para mais perto, e agora era só a cabeça dele pra fora d'água. O xerife rolou os olhos porque seu filho estava sendo ridículo, mas enfim, era Stiles, ele era ridículo.

-Stiles, - Começou o xerife cansado com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ele só queria voltar para casa dele e dormir, porque diferente dos adolescentes ele tinha de trabalhado mais tarde. – Pare de frescura e chegue mais perto. Você sabe que eles não vão te deixar em paz até que eles vejam como você é realmente depois de se transformar. – Terminou o mais velho vendo Stiles franzir o cenho.

-Mas pai, - Choramingou o tritão, e o xerife tinha certeza de que o garoto estava mexendo seus braços exasperado debaixo d'água. – Eu... eu não sou normal. -Tentou o garoto entre dentes, e viu Lydia rolar os olhos. Tsc, ela não tinha batido com a cabeça ou algo assim?

-Oi, cabeção, lobisomem aqui. – Apontou Erica como se Stiles fosse idiota.

-Não é a mesma coisa... – Sussurrou Stiles irritado, mas os lobos ouviram do mesmo jeito.

-É claro que é a mesma coisa! – Começou Scott com sua cara de cachorro sem dono. – Nós somos metade lobos, e você é.… metade peixe? – Terminou o garoto de queixo torto incerto. Stiles rolou os olhos dessa vez.

-É Scott, eu sou metade peixe. – Explicou Stiles cansado, erguendo os braços antes de abaixá-los de novo e acabar espirrando água nos próprios olhos. Ele piscou algumas vezes, e Boyd quase sorriu. – Olha, - Começou Stiles suspirando. – Minha transformação é diferente porque eu tenho certas coisas que são precisas para respirar debaixo d'água, e eu sei que aquilo deve ser meio estranho visto do ponto de vocês, e eu tenho escamas, vocês não têm escamas, vocês têm pelos, todo mundo tem pelos.

\- Eu não acho que todo mundo tenha isso. – Disse Erica com um sorriso de lado ao fazer suas garras se alongarem. Stiles deu um facepalm internamente. – Vamos lá Batman, ninguém vai rir de você.

-Batman? Pff, tá mais pra Pequena Sereia. – Disse Jackson com um sorriso metido antes de rosnar pra Isaac quando este deu um tapa em sua cabeça.

-Ignore-o, você sabe que Jackson consegue ser idiota as vezes. – Concluiu Lydia com os braços cruzados.

-As vezes? – Perguntou Stiles desacreditado, e a ruiva rolou os olhos.

-Okay, todo mundo sabe que o Jackson é um idiota, - Falou Erica colocando as mãos na cintura depois de jogar o cabelo pra trás e ignorar o "hey!" indignado que Jackson mandou em sua direção. – Mas você sabe que a gente nunca tiraria sarro de você... – Stiles mandou um olhar para Erica mostrando que ele não acreditava nas palavras dela, e depois de um tempo a loba jogou as mãos para cima irritada. – Okay! A gente vai tirar sarro, mas é só um pouquinho!

-Não é como se você não tirasse sarro da gente, com todas aquelas piadas sobre cachorro. – Apontou Boyd, e o xerife levou uma mão ao rosto murmurando alguma coisa que ninguém intendeu realmente.

-Et tu, Brute? – Disse Stiles como se estivesse se sentindo traído, e Boyd deu de ombros.

-Que tal se todo mundo parar com o drama, a gente vê como um tritão realmente é, e aí a gente vai embora comer pizza? – Perguntou Lydia parecendo sem paciência, e os adolescente ao redor dela concordaram antes de se voltarem para Stiles que parecia querer bater os pés no chão por estar sendo contrariado, mas, bem, ele não tinha pés no momento. Há. O garoto fez bico, mas ninguém deu bola, estavam mais preocupados em ver de uma vez Stiles mais perto.

-Stiles, - O garoto fez careta quando Derek o chamou. – Está tudo bem se você não quiser nos mostrar, mas você sabe que nós nunca te julgaríamos. Nós somos o seu pack, você confia em mim, não é? – Terminou o alfa num tom calmo, e todos se viraram para ver qual seria a reação de Stiles.

E isso foi totalmente injusto. Perguntar se Stiles confiava em Derek era injusto. O alfa sabia que Stiles confiava nele, e ele ainda ficava com aquela cara de " tenha pena de mim" com aqueles olhos multicoloridos, o manipulador.

Stiles mordeu o lábio inferior antes de desistir e começar a nadar para mais perto de seus amigos. Ele não podia chegar muito perto porque a parte em que eles estavam era muito rasa, mas ele tentou se aproximar o máximo possível. Ele percebia a água ficar mais translucida conforme ele se aproximava, e então ele parou onde ele podia se sentar e continuar com o peito fora d'água. Ele respirou fundo ao fechar os olhos, e exalou devagar ao abri-los de volta. Ele olhou seus amigos que pareciam estar decorando tudo com os olhos. Ele tentou não pensar muito nas coisas que seus amigos já podiam perceber por ele estar mais perto, como as pequenas escamas em suas têmporas e a cor prata nas maçãs de seu rosto e em seus ombros.

Os outros percebendo que Stiles não podia chegar mais perto, pensaram um simples "foda-se" e entraram na água.

Todo mundo molhado até os joelhos, pararam de andar quando perceberam as barbatanas quase transparente no final da calda de Stiles mexendo devagar dentro da água como a calda de um gato. Eles seguiram o fim das escamas escuras no final da calda até onde ela ficava totalmente prata no final dos quadris do garoto, se fundindo com a pele clara. Stiles tentou se cobrir de algum jeito com as mãos depois que ouviu Erica assobiar em sua direção, mas aí ele lembrou que não tinha realmente alguma coisa ali a mostra para ele cobrir, e rolou os olhos para si mesmo tentando ignorar o calor em rosto.

-Eu não sabia que você tinha um tanquinho debaixo daquelas roupas enormes, Stiles. – Apontou Lydia com uma sobrancelha erguida, e Jackson a olhou questionador. Ela se virou para o lobo. – Que foi? Eu não sabia. – Ela deu de ombros e Jackson voltou com um olhar desconfiado para Stiles, esse apenas o mostrou a língua. O xerife negou com a cabeça, se perguntando o que ele havia feito de errado para merecer essas coisas.

-Mano, são escamas isso no seu braço? – Perguntou Scott com os olhos arregalados enquanto tentava chegar mais perto ao dar a volta na calda de Stiles, e os outros o seguiram. – Isso é tão legal! Parece uma armadura, tipo, daquelas que tem em jogos! – Explicava Scott com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e Stiles sentiu seu corpo relaxar. Ele nem tinha percebido que estava tão tenso, mas ver a curiosidade e aceitamento de seus amigos o fazia se sentir mais calmo. Ele mexeu um pouco sua calda tentando ficar mais confortável onde ele estava sentado com seus amigos quase em cima dele. – Eu posso tocar? Parece ser bem resistente... – Observou o adolescente. Stiles apenas ergueu um braço para que Scott não precisasse se abaixar demais para encostar em suas escamas. O lobo nem hesitou em esticar uma mão para segurar o braço de seu amigo e começar a cutucar as escamas ali como uma criança curiosa.

Scott tocando no braço de Stiles, pareceu ser o sinal para que o resto do pack se aproximasse mais e começasse a apertar, acariciar e cutucar Stiles.

-Você tem mais coisas em comum com um peixe do que eu esperava, eu pensei que fosse só a calda, mas você claramente tem guelras. Como elas funcionam realmente?

-Ai meu Deus, por que sua pele está tão macia? Totalmente injusto!

-Você acha que dá pra você usar essas escamas como um escudo sem precisar se transformar completamente?

-Você não cheira a peixe.

-Não fique se achando demais, Stilinski, você não é único com habilidades especiais!

-Você é bem bonito quando se transforma, Stiles... Não que você não seja bonito quando está em sua forma humana!

-Rá! Minhas presas são maiores! E essas garras? Eu acho que eu consigo pintar elas...

O xerife apenas assistia a tudo com um sorriso no rosto. Ver seu filho ser aceito por seus amigos, ver ele sorrindo, era algo realmente incrível. Ele tinha certeza de que se a mãe de Stiles estivesse viva, ela estaria tão orgulhosa de Stiles por ele ter se tornado quem ele é hoje, e conseguido o apoio de pessoas que realmente gostam dele, ele sendo metade peixe ou não.

Derek que estava ao lado do xerife, também assistindo a cena, não conseguiu esconder o sorriso pequeno ao ver a animação nos olhos de Stiles enquanto ele tentava explicar tudo ao mesmo tempo para todo mundo. O alfa ainda não entendia por que Stiles estava tão incerto em se mostrar. Quer dizer, do jeito que ele falava e agia, parecia que ele se transformaria em algo terrível ou bizarro, mas na verdade não era nada disso. Stiles era... Lindo. Derek nunca imaginou que um dia acharia outro cara "lindo", mas parecia não ter outra palavra para descrever Stiles, ele era simplesmente lindo. A pele clara dele, os olhos e os pontos prateados em seu rosto e ombros, davam a impressão de delicadeza junto das várias pintas que ficavam ainda mais em contraste, mas as escamas como placas polidas de puro metal, o deixavam com a imagem de um guerreiro forte e preparado para a batalha. Scott tinha razão, a forma com que as escamas cobriam os antebraços e costas das mãos de Stiles, realmente o fazia parecer que estava usando algum tipo de armadura. Era magnifico.

Derek teve de segurar o riso quando Jackson chamou Stiles de Ariel, e Erica começou a cantar uma das músicas da Pequena Sereia, e Stiles resolveu se vingar dos dois ao mexer a calda e jogar água pra todo lado, o que acabou molhando todo mundo que estava perto dele. Os adolescentes todos começaram a falar mais alto indignados enquanto Stiles tentava se desculpar, mas não conseguia parar de rir. No final, todos eles decidiram que seria tudo bem tirar a roupa e ficar apenas com suas roupas de baixo, antes de pularem na água para nadar atrás de Stiles quando este fugiu de seus amigos irritados. Derek ouviu o xerife grunhir e viu quando ele levou uma mão ao rosto para cobrir os olhos, murmurando algo tipo "eu não estou vendo isso" repetidas vezes como um mantra, e o alfa riu. Porque ele não tinha como não rir. Seu pack estava feliz, o dia estava bonito, e eles haviam derrotado a criatura que estava matando as pessoas da cidade. Mais tarde ele conversaria com Stiles, e, se ele não estiver confundindo as coisas, eles iriam decidir o que fazer com a relação deles dali para frente, e o alfa finalmente poderia dizer o quanto ele gostava de Stiles e vice versa.

Estava tudo perfeito. E se eles tivessem sorte, tudo continuaria daquele jeito.


	8. Capítulo 8

Mas é claro que eles não estavam com a dona Sorte andando do lado deles. Derek ainda se perguntava por que ele criava esperança de ter uma semana de sossego.

Depois do episódio com a Siren, Stiles e Derek não puderam conversar como eles queriam porque simplesmente não deu tempo. Parecia que sempre tinha algo para ocupar o tempo deles. Na segunda feira, eles tiveram um problema com caçadores que chegaram na cidade dizendo que eles ouviram boatos de que tinha uma sereia na cidade causando mortes. Felizmente, Chris Argente conseguiu desviar a atenção dos caçadores ao dizer que o problema já havia sido resolvido antes dos comentários chegarem aos ouvidos do xerife, ou então os caçadores estariam provavelmente mortos agora e enterrados no jardim do aos fundo da casa de Stiles. E então Stiles teve de ficar na delegacia a semana toda depois da escola para ajudar o xerife a descobrir se algumas das investigações estranhas que estavam em aberto tinha algo haver com o mundo sobrenatural, e também, eles tinham de inventar alguma coisa pra cobrir as mortes que a Siren havia causado. Na terça feira, eles estavam dando tchau aos caçadores de sereias, e descobrindo que a antiga mansão Hale estava tão cheia de cupins que a estrutura terminou de cair e Derek foi obrigado a chamar uma empresa para limpar o terreno e decidir o que ele iria fazer com a propriedade antes que o governo decidisse pegar e dizer que ele já não tinha mais direitos no território. Então ele passou o resto da semana correndo atrás de advogados e assinando papeis para passar tudo para o nome dele de uma vez, Além de procurar um comprador para o loft, porque se ele ia ter de construir uma casa nova, então ele iria morar lá.

A próxima semana foi ocupada por arquitetos e planejamentos para construir uma nova casa na propriedade. Bem menor que a mansão, mas não menos confortável com cômodos espaçosos e grandes janelas. Dessa vez o pack conseguiu convencer Derek a deixar Lydia mobiliar e decorar a casa depois de ela ficar pronta, o que de acordo com a companhia de construção demoraria no máximo dois meses, mas se Derek pagasse tudo a vista eles poderiam dar um jeito de terminar mais rápido se ele estiver muito desesperado. Então a casa ficaria pronta em um mês.

Eles estavam na semana final de junho, e as férias de verão estavam chegando, o que significava que o pack estava ocupado estudando para as provas antes das férias. E Derek não via Stiles a três semanas. O alfa estava pronto para começar a arrancar o próprio cabelo.

Derek queria conversar com Stiles e ver se o garoto estava bem. Ele queria saber se ele havia voltado ao lago. Ele queria saber qualquer coisa, mas Stiles era um adolescente, o que significava que ele tinha de estudar e tirar notas boas se ele quiser ter alguma chance de entrar em alguma Universidade decente. E falando em universidade, Derek não fazia ideia de para onde Stiles iria aplicar para tentar uma bolsa de estudos. O alfa sabia que o garoto tinha capacidade de conseguir uma bolsa para uma boa universidade, quer dizer, Stiles e Lydia pelo o que ele ouvia de seus betas, eram os alunos com as notas mais altas na escola, então ele sabia que eles conseguiriam algo bom. Ele só estava preocupado em saber como ele lidaria com a distância de seu pack quando eles tivessem de arrumar suas malas e se mudarem para outro lugar para poder estudar.

Dizer que Derek ficou surpreso quando encontrou com Stiles na sessão de congelados do supermercado, seria constatar o óbvio. O alfa estava tão surpreso que ele ficou alguns segundos apenas olhando o garoto escolher um pacote de ervilhas congeladas. Quando Stiles se virou para colocar as ervilhas no carrinho, ele viu Derek parado ali, e pareceu tão surpreso quanto o lobo.

Os dois ficaram parados como idiotas olhando um para o outro, até Stiles acordar de seja lá o que era o que ele estava sonhando, e abrir um sorriso.

-Derek! – Começou animado o adolescente, chegando mais perto do alfa. – Mano, faz tanto tempo que a gente não se vê! Quer dizer, primeiro teve aquele problema com a Siren, e aí, sei lá, parece que o tempo começou a correr e a gente não conseguiu se ver mais! – Continuou Stiles ao parar em frente a Derek. O garoto parecia tão feliz em ter encontrado Derek, que o alfa sentiu algo dentro de si se apertar com a cena. O lobo ficou um tempo apenas olhando os olhos de Stiles, e por um momento, ele se perguntou se os olhos dele sempre foram tão bonitos assim, ou se ele que nunca teve tempo o suficiente para descobrir.

-Não me chame de mano. – Começou Derek sério, tentando não sorrir ao ver Stiles franzir o cenho como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa em seu rosto.

-Eu estou vendo esse sorriso que você está tentando esconder. – Apontou Stiles com um dedo acusador em frente a seu rosto. Derek não conseguiu não sorrir dessa vez. O sorriso vitorioso de Stiles, apenas fez Derek rolar os olhos, mas seu sorriso não diminuiu. – Eu... hn... – O garoto agora parecia envergonhado ao abaixar a cabeça. Derek podia ver o início de um rubor nas bochechas do adolescente. – Eu senti sua falta, sabe? Quer dizer... – Ele voltou a olhar Derek por baixo de seus longos cílios. – Nós ficamos de conversar, mas aí nós tivemos aquele problema com os caçadores, e depois eu tive de ficar ajudando meu pai na delegacia, e aí você começou a mexer com a sua casa... – Ele parecia incerto, e Derek nem percebeu quando sua própria boca se abriu.

-Nós podemos sair juntos... – Derek arregalou os olhos quando o que ele disse finalmente computou em seu cérebro, e ele se desesperou por um momento ao ver como Stiles travou a sua frente, parecendo tão chocado quanto ele próprio. – Quer dizer... Se você quiser, nós podemos sair comer alguma coisa. – Ele tentou parecer normal ao dar de ombros, e Stiles piscou algumas vezes. – Eu conheço esse lugar onde eles fazem seu próprio hambúrguer ao invés de usar aqueles que você compra no supermercado. – Stiles abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu, então ele fechou a boca de volta. Ele abriu a boca mais uma vez.

-Hnn... E isso seria, tipo, - O adolescente pigarreou, olhou para um lado, passou a mão no cabelo, e voltou a olhar para Derek – Um encontro? – Derek deu de ombros outra vez.

-Talvez? O que você diria se fosse? – Indagou Derek tentando parecer o adulto legal e confidente que ele não era. Stiles mordeu o lábio inferior, mas Derek conseguia perceber o sorriso querendo quebrar a pose de desinteressado que ele estava tentando passar.

-Eu diria sim. Isso é, se você estivesse me chamando pra um encontro. – Ele deu de ombros, mas Derek conseguia ouvir o coração dele começar a bater mais rápido, quase como o coração do alfa estava naquele momento.

-Bom. – Disse Derek sendo a pessoa articulada e comunicativa que ele era. Stiles não pareceu se importar realmente ao colocar suas mãos nos bolsos de sua calça.

-É. – Respondeu Stiles olhando Derek nos olhos. Eles ficaram um momento em silêncio, antes de Stiles piscar algumas vezes e dar um passo para trás. – Amanhã? – Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, e Derek sentiu borboletas em seu estomago. Ele nem tentou esconder o sorriso, e Stiles o copiou.

-19:00 horas, eu te busco na sua casa.

-Perfeito. – Foi a última coisa que Stiles disse antes de sorrir de novo, dar outro passo para trás, e se virar para voltar ao seu carrinho. O adolescente ainda olhou uma última vez por cima de seu ombro para acenar um tchau com uma das mãos, e Derek não tem certeza, mas ele acha que acenou de volta.


	9. Capítulo 9

Stiles estava fuçando seu guarda-roupas há algum tempo já, e ainda não havia se decidido em como se vestir. Quer dizer, ele não queria vestir camisa e calça social porque eles iriam comer hambúrguer, ele também não queria vestir as mesmas roupas de sempre e parecer que não está se importando com o esforço de Derek para leva-lo a algum lugar, mas ele não queria parecer que estava pesando demais no assunto, sendo que na verdade ele estava surtando silenciosamente internamente. O xerife ficou uns bons trinta minutos apenas parado a porta do quarto de Stiles, olhando o mesmo tirar todas as roupas de dentro do guarda-roupa e jogá-las em cima da cama. O garoto parou em frente a cama e cruzou os braços, observando a bagunça em seu colchão, parecendo procurar pelo segredo do universo ou alguma coisa assim.

-Filho? – Chamou o xerife, e Stiles se virou para olhá-lo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Eu tenho um encontro hoje. – Respondeu o garoto, esperando pela reação de seu pai. Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio por um momento, como se estivessem procurando por respostas nos rostos um do outro, e então o xerife soltou um suspiro e se deixou encostar no batente da porta.

-Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar sobre proteção.

-Eu não estou te ouvindo, lalá lalalá! – Stiles colocou as mãos no ouvindo enquanto cantarolava, e o xerife rolou os olhos antes de se calar e cruzar os braços, esperando seu filho parar de agir como uma criança.

-Pronto?

-Nós não precisamos conversar sobre nada, a não ser que o senhor tenha alguma ideia de qual roupa eu deva usar, aí nós teremos um assunto. Mas se não for sobre isso, o senhor e eu, - Stiles mexeu sua mão apontando de seu pai para si mesmo. – Não temos assunto nenhum, principalmente se esse seu pseudo assunto for algo humilhante e vergonhoso sobre doenças transmitidas sexualmente, e ou como se usar uma camisinha. Porque eu tenho aulas sobre isso na escola, e eu tenho internet, e amigos, e várias outras pessoas que não são meu pai, e irão me fazer sentir vontade de cavar um buraco e me enterrar lá dentro, para conversar sobre isso. – Terminou Stiles mandando um olhar para seu pai tentando o fazer mudar de ideia com seus poderes telecinéticos inexistentes. O xerife apenas ergueu as mãos, mostrando que estava desistindo de qualquer possível conversa, e segurou um sorriso quando Stiles suspirou aliviado.

-Se você tem certeza...

-Certeza tão absoluta que minha frase se torna redundante. – O xerife bufou uma risada antes de negar com a cabeça e começar a voltar pelo corredor. Mas ele retornou para a porta um segundo depois, e Stiles se virou para ele para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer dessa vez.

-Mais uma coisa, - Começou o xerife vendo Stiles erguer uma sobrancelha. – Diga a Derek que eu espero que ele te traga de volta as onze, porque você tem aula amanhã, e que ele está convidado para jantar aqui em casa essa sexta-feira. – Terminou o mais velho piscando um olho para seu filho, e rindo da cara de choque dele enquanto deixava o quarto de uma vez e seguia para as escadas. Stiles ficou mais um tempo de boca aberta, tentando reagir de alguma forma, mas não sabendo como.

No fim, Stiles desistiu de tentar descobrir como seu pai havia descoberto sobre seu encontro com Derek, até porque seu pai não era o xerife à toa, e voltou a procurar por uma roupa decente.

Ele acabou escolhendo um jeans escuro que ele não usava muito porque ele achava que a calça ficava justa, mas sempre que ele a vestia, ele sentia os olhos das pessoas as suas costas, não exatamente a suas costas, mas enfim. Stiles olhou as únicas duas camisetas lisas que ele tinha, uma branca e uma vinho, as duas com gola V. Ele pegou a de cor vinho e deixou junto da calça em um espaço vazio em sua cama antes de voltar para seu guarda-roupas e pegar uma boxer em sua gaveta de cuecas, e seguir para o banheiro tomar banho.

Stiles estava terminando de guardar suas roupas de volta no lugar, quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Ele tentou descer rápido as escadas ao sair correndo de seu quarto, mas infelizmente, seu pai foi mais rápido, já que ele estava na sala, e chegou antes a porta. Stiles não sabia se grunhia desanimado ou se ria descontroladamente ao ver como Derek estava tentando se manter sério em frente ao xerife, mas o pavor e desespero óbvio em seus olhos era épico.

-Senhor Stilinski. – Derek estendeu uma mão para que o xerife a apertasse, o que o mesmo o fez. O mais velho estava tentando não rir da postura tensa de Derek, quer dizer, o alfa não era exatamente o que ele queria para seu filho, mas o xerife tinha olhos que enxergavam muito bem, e ele já esperava por esse momento depois de ter visto como Stiles e Derek agiam ao redor um do outro. Sinceramente, a expectativa entre eles era cansativa de se observar.

-Derek. – O xerife viu o lobo engolir saliva, e fingiu tossir para esconder uma risada ao ser puxado da porta para que Stiles ficasse em sua frente.

-Bom, ótima conversa, estamos todos bem, e a noite está ótima! – Falou Stiles apressado gesticulando com as mãos antes de se virar para o xerife. - Não aproveite minha ausência para comer pizza, pai, eu vou saber se você comer. – Apontou Stiles com um dedo antes de começar a puxar Derek. – Nós estamos indo. Agora. Até mais tarde, pai! – Ele fechou a porta e deixou um suspiro aliviado escapar.

O garoto olhou para o rosto do alfa que parecia chocado com a forma com que Stiles havia dispensado o xerife, o encarando com as sobrancelhas erguidas e olhos arregalados. Stiles rolou os olhos.

-Não se preocupe, - Começou Stiles ao dar uns tapinhas no braço de Derek e começar a andar até o camaro estacionado em frente à sua casa. – Ele terá tempo o suficiente para te ameaçar e limpar todas as armas que ele possui na sua frente quando você vier jantar em casa na sexta. – Stiles olhou para trás quando ouviu um barulho seco, e viu que Derek havia tropeçado e agora o olhava como se Stiles tivesse acabado de sentenciar que o lobo só tinha mais cinco dias de vida. O garoto riu zombeteiro. – Derek, - Começou ele chegando mais perto do alfa que ainda estava tentando processar todas as informações. – Você não está com medo do meu pai, não é?

-Stiles, ele é o xerife. E ele usa uma arma. É claro que eu estou com medo do seu pai! – Exasperou-se Derek, e Stiles riu jogando a cabeça para trás, e perdendo o bico que o alfa estava fazendo. – Isso não tem graça Stiles, seu pai é amedrontador. Ele pode atirar em mim, e me prender, e ele é seu pai. – Riçou Derek a última frase, como se Stiles fosse idiota e não entendesse o perigo ali, o que ele realmente não entendia, porque, hello, lobisomem.

-Pff, Derek, por favor. Meu pai: humano com mais de quarenta anos e dores nas costas. Você: Lobisomem com força sobre humana, garras, presas e habilidade de se regenerar. Quem será que tem mais probabilidade em vencer uma luta? – Perguntou sarcástico Stiles, e Derek rolou os olhos.

-Você não entende.

-Ah, bebê, não faça bico. -Começou Stiles ao seguir Derek para o carro e sentar no banco do passageiro quando Derek abriu a porta para ele. Stiles ia comentar no gesto, mas deixou isso de lado. - Eu entendo que você tem medo do meu pai porque você quer me namorar, e eu sou o filho do xerife que te prendeu no passado. Mas você não precisa se preocupar, se meu pai não gostasse de você ele teria me falado, e ele sabe que você tem medo dele, o que deve estar fazendo a noite dele aliás, mas você não precisa ficar todo nervoso em querer agradar o xerife para poder ficar comigo, eu gosto e aceito todos os seus defeitos, eu não me importo nem com o fato de você ter sido retido pela polícia. Duas vezes. – Terminou Stiles colocando o sinto de segurança e sorrindo inocentemente para Derek que o olhou desconfiado.

-E de quem você acha que foi a culpa? – Stiles espantou a preocupação de Derek ao abanar uma mão.

-Semântica.

-Você é terrível. – Apontou Derek, e Stiles piscou seus olhos para Derek em sua melhor pose de princesa da Disney.

-Assim você me deixa encabulado.

-Eu não sei porque eu gosto de você.

-É por causa dos meus belos olhos âmbares e longos cílios. – Stiles piscou seus olhos várias vezes para dar ênfase ao que dizia, e Derek bufou um riso antes de virar a chave na ignição.

-Você é um idiota. – Sorriu Derek na direção de Stiles, e o tom carinhoso em que Derek disse essas palavras, fez algo dentro de Stiles se esquentar, e o adolescente tentou continuar com a brincadeira, mas sua frase acabou saindo mais séria do que ele esperava.

-Seu idiota.

Eles passaram um momento apenas se olhando nos olhos, e a tensão no carro estava começando a ficar pesada demais, então Stiles fez um esforço e desviou seu olhar primeiro antes de pigarrear e olhar para frente.

-Então... Hambúrgueres? – Perguntou Stiles engolindo a seco a vontade de simplesmente pular no colo de Derek, esquecer do encontro e ir de uma vez para a parte em que eles se beijam. Seguiu-se uns segundos de silêncio onde Stiles se recusava a se virar para olhar Derek, e então ele ouviu Derek respirar fundo.

-Hambúrgueres.

**********************************************************

O lugar que Derek havia escolhido, não era exatamente grande, mas estava bem movimentado. A lanchonete toda era num estilo retro, com mesas no estilo booth de marfim com os bancos em estofado vermelho, as garçonetes usavam uniformes com avental e patins, e o piso era quadriculado em preto e branco. As paredes claras eram decoradas com discos de vinil e placas com logos antigos de refrigerantes. E no fundo do espaço, era possível enxergar um jukebox que estava tocando alguma música provavelmente dos anos 80. O cheiro de hambúrguer, batata frita e bacon fazia a boca de Stiles salivar. O lugar era perfeito.

Eles se sentaram em uma das mesas mais ao fundo onde a música era mais alta, mas não ao ponto de incomodar, até porque o som ali era mais um som de fundo com todas as pessoas que estavam ali conversando, algumas rindo, havia grupos de amigos e vários casais, todos comendo algum tipo de lanche acompanhados de refrigerante ou um milk-shake.

Stiles pegou um dos cardápios no meio da mesa, vendo Derek fazer o mesmo antes de começar a olhar a grande diversidade de lanches e carnes que poderiam ser usadas para fazer os hambúrgueres nos lanches. Stiles tirou seus olhos das letras em negrito do cardápio de plástico, para olhar por cima do mesmo e encontrar Derek que já olhava em sua direção. Stiles ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Então... você já veio aqui? – Perguntou Stiles casualmente vendo Derek dar de ombros.

-Uma ou duas vezes.

-Alguma recomendação? – Ele abaixou o cardápio e Derek fez o mesmo antes de sorrir, e Stiles não perdeu o brilho travesso que os olhos multicoloridos de Derek tomaram.

-O lanche a moda da casa deles é realmente impressionante. – Comentou Derek como quem não quer nada, e Stiles o olhou desconfiado. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a garçonete parando a mesa deles o fez se calar.

A garota não parecia ter mais do que vinte anos, com olhos escuros, pele bronzeada e cabelo castanho ondulado preso num rabo-de-cavalo. Ela sorriu para eles dois antes de tirar um caderninho do bolço que tinha na frente do avental dela e puxar a caneta que estava parada em cima de sua orelha.

-Boa noite! – Começou ela com uma voz animada, e Stiles a sorriu de volta. – Vocês já estão prontos para fazerem seus pedidos, ou querem mais um tempinho pra decidir?

-Na verdade, eu acho que eu já sei o que eu vou querer. – Respondeu Stiles laçando as mãos em cima da mesa e vendo a garota colocar a caneta no papel pronta para anotar seu pedido. – Eu vou querer o mesmo que o garotão aqui. – Disse Stiles indicando Derek com seu queixo, e a garota deu um sorrisinho antes de se voltar para o alfa.

-É Derek, não é? Vai pedir o mesmo de sempre? – Stiles levantou uma sobrancelha ao se recostar ao banco e cruzar os braços para melhor encarar Derek e sua cara de inocente.

-Sim, Janice. Eu vou querer o mesmo de sempre, mas troque o refrigerante dele por um milk-shake de baunilha, sim? – Ela terminou de anotar tudo e os avisou que o pedido deles ficaria pronto em um instante, antes de se virar e sair patinando por entre as mesas até a bancada na cozinha onde eles deixavam os pedidos.

Stiles voltou seu olhar divertido para Derek. Encontrando o alfa olhando atentamente para o saleiro no meio da mesa.

-Uma ou duas vezes, eh? – Começou Stiles vendo Derek rolar os olhos, mas o adolescente conseguia notar o avermelhar por baixo da barba por fazer nas bochechas do mais velho.

-Eu gosto de vir aqui as vezes, o lanche deles é bom, o que eu posso fazer?

-Sei lá, cozinhar? – Stiles sabia que a pergunta de Derek era retórica, mas ele respondeu mesmo assim, e recebeu um olhar questionador do alfa. – Eu não acredito que você vive comendo hambúrguer e mesmo assim continua com esse corpo. – Disse Stiles enquanto encarava descaradamente o peito de Derek que ficava marcado na camiseta Henley que ele usava. Os músculos dos braços do alfa parecendo ainda maiores quando este cruzou os braços, e Stiles voltou seu olhar para o rosto de Derek.

-Eu não venho aqui tantas vezes assim. – Se defendeu o alfa, e Stiles bufou uma risada.

-Mano, a garçonete sabia seu nome, e ela já tinha memorizado o seu pedido. Sem falar que você sabia o nome dela. – Stiles se aproximou mais da mesa dessa vez antes de estreitar seus olhos na direção de Derek. – Você sabe o nome de todo mundo que trabalha aqui, não sabe? – Ele viu o rosto de Derek voltar a ficar vermelho e não conseguiu não rir da situação. – Você totalmente conhece todo mundo! – Apontou Stiles vendo Derek fazer uma carranca. – Own, vamos lá, não fique bravo. Você sabe que mesmo que você fique gordo e redondo com todos esses hambúrgueres que você como praticamente todos os dias, eu irei continuar gostando de você. Talvez fique um pouco mais difícil para te abraçar, mas a gente dá um jeito. – Terminou o adolescente num tom sincero e sua cara de inocente. Derek queria continuar sério, mas ele conseguia sentir o canto de sua boca mexer ao tentar segurar o riso.

-Eu já disse que você é terrível? – Perguntou o alfa, e Stiles pareceu orgulhar-se.

-Você me mima tanto, bebê. – Disse Stiles em falsa inocência antes de rir com a careta que Derek fez ao apelido. – O que foi mozão, algum problema?

-Você está fazendo isso de propósito. – Reclamou Derek ao levar as mãos ao rosto como se não estivesse acreditando no que sua vida havia se tornado.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando, chuchu.

-Eu não sei o que eu fiz para merecer isso.

-Foi você quem me chamou pra sair, - Cantarolou Stiles antes de colocar uma mão no antebraço de Derek para o reconfortar. – E meu pai provavelmente não aceita devolução.

-Me sinto ludibriado.

-Não use palavras complicadas comigo, eu sou uma pessoa de vocabulário simples.

-Disse o cara que usa a palavra "semântica" no meio de uma conversa.

-Ohoho, vejo que estamos atrevidos hoje.

-Você ainda não viu nada.

-Infelizmente.

-Seus pedidos estão prontos! – Os dois pularam em seus assentos, surpresos por não terem percebido a garçonete chegar, tão entretidos estavam eles um com o outro. A moça ergueu uma sobrancelha para o repentino silêncio dos dois, mas Derek apenas pigarreou antes de agradece-la quando ela terminou de depositar o pedido deles em cima da mesa, abraçar a bandeja prateada que ela carregava e ir para outra mesa onde um casal havia acabado de chegar.

Stiles olhou o lanche no seu prato por alguns longos segundos, tentando decifrar o que não tinha naquele lanche. O negócio era... Impressionante.

-Eu te disse que era. – Stiles piscou algumas vezes confuso, antes de perceber que ele havia pensado em voz alta.

-Eu não sei se consigo comer tudo isso... – Confessou Stiles com os olhos arregalados quando voltou a olhar seu lanche. – E eu como, tipo, muito mesmo. Então se eu acho que não consigo comer tudo isso, é porque isso realmente é impressionante. Mas enfim, desafio aceito. – Terminou Stiles concordando lentamente com a cabeça, antes de voltar a olhar Derek do outro lado da mesa, esse parecia orgulhoso por ter conseguido essa reação do garoto.

-Se você conseguir terminar todo o lanche, eu te levo na sorveteria aqui perto, - Começou Derek como quem não quer nada, e Stiles parou seus movimentos na direção de seu prato para olhar Derek desconfiado. – Eu ouvi dizer que eles têm todo tipo de sabor...

-De que tipo de sabores estamos falando aqui?

-Chocolate, baunilha, frutas vermelhas... Reese's.

-Reese's? Você, por algum acaso, está tentando me dizer que conhece uma sorveteria onde eles vendem um sorvete com sabor do meu chocolate com pasta de amendoim preferido? -Perguntou lentamente Stiles, e Derek deu de ombros antes de dar uma mordida em seu lanche, mastigar e então engolir antes de voltar a falar.

-Você não vai comer? – Questionou o alfa olhando do lanche no prato de Stiles para o garoto. – Vai esfriar. – Ele avisou, e Stiles estreitou mais seus olhos antes de voltar a encarar seu lanche. Ele esticou uma mão para pegar seu o sanduíche, e sentiu o peso daquela monstruosidade antes de olhar desconfiadamente o conteúdo entre as fatias de pão. Ele podia ver coisas demais pra fazer sentido, então ele apenas respirou fundo, e deu uma dentada. O gemido foi involuntário, mas totalmente com motivos.

-Oh meu Deus, Derek! – Exclamou Stiles ao abrir os olhos que ele nem percebeu ter fechado, para olhar desacreditado o lanche em suas mãos. – Eu nunca comi algo tão perfeito... – Stiles deu mais uma mordida no lanche pois a primeira mordida só pareceu melhor do que tudo porque ele não estava preparado para a explosão de sabor. Mas agora, a segunda mordida com certeza não seria tão "abridor de mentes" como o primeiro. Stiles gemeu de novo. – Oh meu Deus... isso é muito bom, - Continuou o adolescente com a boca cheia. – Okay, agora eu compreendo seus motivos para comer aqui com tanta frequência, isso é perfeito, - Ele terminou de mastigar e engoliu tudo antes de dar mais uma mordida. Ele gemeu mais uma vez.

-Se você quiser, eu posso deixar você e seu lanche sozinhos. – Comentou Derek em tom baixo, mas Stiles o ouviu mesmo assim, e voltou seu olhar para Derek, esse o observava com o rosto corado. – Vocês parecem estar se dando bem. – Stiles terminou de mastigar, mais devagar dessa vez, antes de engolir e deixar seu lanche no prato para poder pegar seu milk-shake e puxar um gole pelo canudo. Ele lambeu os lábios para ter certeza de que não havia ficado nada neles, e percebeu os olhos de Derek se fixarem em sua boca.

-Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Sourwolf, eu não vou te trocar por um pedaço processado, bem temperado e frito de uma vaca. – Terminou Stiles com um sorriso de lado, e os olhos de Derek voltaram para os seus.

-Você é tão romântico. – Comentou sarcástico, Derek, antes de voltar a comer seu lanche. Stiles seguiu seu exemplo.

-Não tente ser engraçado, esse é o meu papel nessa relação.

-Você não é tão engraçado quanto acha.

-Pff, por favor, eu sou hilário. – Derek rolou os olhos, mas Stiles conseguia ver o sorriso no canto dos lábios do alfa, então ele ainda contou isso como um acerto.

O resto da noite se passou de forma parecida, com Stiles e Derek conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada, discutindo e rindo internamente porque eles não queriam admitir que se achavam engraçados mesmo eles sabendo que o outro achava. Stiles nunca imaginou que se divertiria tanto em um primeiro encontro. Stiles estava esperando que ele e Derek fossem ficar sem graça, sem saber o que falar ou como agir. Mas aí Stiles se lembrou que eles dois já sabiam o que cada um tinha de pior, que Derek sabia como Stiles era e agia, e mesmo sabendo de tudo sobre Stiles, ele resolveu chamar o adolescente para sair. Então Stiles não tinha porque se preocupar em ser alguém diferente ou fazer alguma coisa, ou agir de alguma forma para "conquistar" Derek, porque se Stiles começasse a agir de forma diferente, Derek iria perceber e perguntar por que Stiles estava agindo daquele jeito, e os dois acabariam num silêncio desconfortável porque não saberiam como conversar, ou sobre o que conversar.

Stiles adorava a forma fácil com que Derek entendia ele, de como o alfa sabia quando Stiles estava sendo sarcástico e o respondia da mesma forma, e quando Stiles estava sendo sério, e ele também ficava mais sério, em como Derek ouvia Stiles quando o adolescente começava a tagarelar aleatoriamente. A maioria das pessoas apenas fingiam que estavam o escutando quando percebiam que Stiles iria começar a tagarelar sobre fatos aleatórios, mas Derek parecia se divertir com o conhecimento sobre coisas não tão importantes que Stiles tinha, e ele se focava nas palavras e fazia perguntas, e Stiles se sentia tão bem. Porque alguém finalmente entendia como Stiles funcionava, em como ele precisava agir dessa forma para se acalmar e não ficar nervoso pensando em coisas desnecessárias. Derek entendia, e Stiles era tão grato por isso, que ele só queria levantar de seu banco e pular em cima do alfa para o encher de beijos por ser tão paciente e perfeito.

Eles terminaram com seus lanches, Derek insistindo em pagar pelos dois já que foi ele quem convidou, Stiles não gostava muito da ideia de não pagar por sua própria comida, mas deixou passar dessa vez porque aparentemente, se ele não deixasse Derek pagar, ele estaria ofendendo o ego macho dele ou algo ridículo do tipo. Eles andaram até a sorveteria que ficava na próxima esquina, onde os funcionários também conheciam Derek pelo nome. Stiles se segurou para não fazer piada sobre isso também, mas a careta que Derek mandou na direção dele, demonstrava que o lobo podia sentir o divertimento que saia de Stiles. Derek escolheu um sorvete de torta de limão com calda de caramelo, e Stiles pegou o sorvete de Reese's com cobertura de chocolate e pedaços de amendoim. O sorvete era maravilhoso.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo na sorveteria, conversando em voz baixa sobre coisas sobrenaturais, sobre a família de Stiles e a família de Derek, eles lembraram dos momentos bons, e riram das histórias que Derek contava sobre Laura. Era bom ter alguém para conversar que entendia o porquê era importante conversar e relembrar as coisas boas que aconteceram no passado, não ficar apenas com as memórias ruins e acabar esquecendo das pessoas importantes. Doía falar sobre sua mãe, mas Stiles gostava de manter a imagem dela sorrindo em sua mente, ele não queria esquecer, e aparentemente, Derek não queria também.

Os dois comeram seus sorvetes, e resolveram terminar a noite por ali, porque já havia passado das dez, e o xerife queria Stiles em casa até as onze, e como Derek era responsável e medroso, ele ignorou o rolar dos olhos de Stiles, e dirigiu até a casa do garoto.

-Bom, - Começou Stiles quando o carro parou em frente sua casa, tamborilando os dedos em sua perna. – Isso foi melhor do que eu esperava. – Ele se virou para Derek e o viu o olhar questionador. Stiles pigarreou. – Quer dizer, eu sairia com você de novo, se você quisesse, claro. – Derek ficou mais um momento em silencio antes de abrir um sorriso.

-Bom saber, porque tem um restaurante italiano que eu conheço, que tem o melhor ravióli que eu já comi, e eu queria que você fosse comigo... -Comentou Derek, e Stiles piscou algumas vezes antes de abrir seu próprio sorriso.

-Eu adoraria. – Concordou o adolescente num tom mais baixo, e eles ficaram em silêncio apenas se olhando, até Stiles rolar os olhos. – Okay, eu já percebi que você não vai fazer nada sem minha permissão, então, por favor, será que você poderia me beijar? Tipo, agora, - O resto da frase de Stiles foi cortada quando Derek ergueu uma mão para o maxilar do garoto e se inclinou por cima do console do carro para selar seus lábios com os de Stiles.

O beijo foi casto, e demorado, fazendo Stiles permanecer de olhos fechados mesmo depois de Derek ter se afastado. O fantasma do calor da boca do mais velho ainda fazia seus lábios formigarem. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, encontrando o rosto de Derek ainda perto do seu. As respirações baixas se misturando, e os olhares se procurando. Stiles conseguia ver as cores nas írises do alfa, verde, azul e castanho, tudo junto como uma pintura a óleo, era maravilhoso e Stiles não conseguia desviar seus próprios olhos. Ele sentia a mão de Derek ainda em seu rosto, o polegar dele mexendo lentamente em seu queixo até passar por seu lábio inferior. Uma carícia que fez sua respiração sair tremula, e ele fechou seus olhos mais uma vez, sentindo os lábios cuidadosos de Derek sobre os seus, mexendo de forma lenta e quase reverente. As mãos de Stiles, insertas pararam no pescoço de Derek, subindo devagar até o rosto do alfa, mantendo-as no maxilar marcado do lobo, sentindo a barba por fazer, e adorando a sensação áspera e calor no local.

Eles se separaram mais uma vez, mas mantiveram as testas juntas, respirando fundo e tentando conter a vontade de fazer algo a mais do que eles já haviam feito. Stiles deixou suas mãos acharem o cabelo na nuca de Derek, afagando o local, e sentindo o alfa retribuir o carinho ao acariciar seu rosto.

-Seu pai está olhando da janela na sala. – Informou Derek em voz baixa, e Stiles grunhiu desanimado antes de descansar seu rosto no ombro do alfa. Derek apenas riu baixo antes de beijar o topo da cabeça de Stiles e se afastar do garoto.

-É claro que ele está espiando pela janela, até porque ele me odeia. – Choramingou Stiles fazendo Derek rir mais um pouco.

-Eu te ligo para marcar o próximo encontro. – Disse Derek ao voltar suas mãos ao volante, e Stiles sorriu antes de se inclinar para deixar um beijo na bochecha de Derek e logo após abrir a porta do carro para sair. Ele se abaixou para olhar Derek que o encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Obrigado por ter me levado a aquela lanchonete, eu realmente adorei tudo. – Informou Stiles fazendo o alfa sorrir.

-Eu também me diverti. – Falou o lobo olhando Stiles acenar com a cabeça.

-Até a próxima então, eu acho.

-Eu te ligo.

-Okay... Tchau.

-Boa noite, Stiles. – Derek sorriu uma última vez antes do adolescente fechar a porta e ver o camaro sair pela rua.

Stiles esperou o carro sumir na esquina antes de respirar fundo e então se virar para andar até a porta. Seu pai abriu a porta quando ele chegou em frente a mesma. O xerife estava com os braços cruzados, e olhava Stiles desconfiado.

-Você chegou mais cedo do que eu esperava. – Apontou o mais velho, vendo Stiles estreitar os olhos em sua direção.

-Derek estava com medo de você, - Informou o adolescente, e o xerife abriu um sorriso orgulhoso. – Ele não parava de checar a hora para ter certeza de que não estava muito tarde. O senhor é uma pessoa muito má. – Disse Stiles antes de entrar na casa sendo seguido da risada de seu pai. – O senhor tem de dizer a Derek que não vai atirar nele ou sei lá. – Pediu Stiles gesticulando com as mãos meio desesperado.

-Nah... Deixa ele ficar com a pulga atrás da orelha por mais um tempo. – Falou o xerife sentando-se no sofá e voltando a ligar a TV, Stiles bufou uma risada antes de se sentar ao lado de seu pai.

-Eu estou ouvindo essa piada infame, senhor xerife. – Apontou com um dedo Stiles, e o xerife sorriu de lado.

***********************************************************

O resto da semana pareceu passar rápido e lento ao mesmo tempo. Os betas o olhavam na escola como se ele estivesse ficando louco, porque ele não conseguia parar de sorrir como um idiota, e as vezes ria sozinho. Ele ouviu Isaac comentar que Derek também estava agindo estranho, olhando pro nada e suspirando, e assustando o caixa do supermercado por continuar a sorrir quando ele avisou que eles não faziam entregas a domicílio. O que só fez Stiles sorrir ainda mais. Até porque, pelo o que parece, ele não era o único que estava feliz. Stiles queria que os dias passassem logo, porque ele queria ver Derek na sexta, e o adolescente até mesmo prometeu deixar seu pai comer bacon de verdade se ele não ameaçasse demais o alfa.

A noite do jantar foi meio tensa no início, e Derek estava tentador com sua camisa social azul-marinho que deixava seus braços marcados, e a manga dobrada até o cotovelo deixando o antebraço dele a mostra apenas distraia Stiles. Mas no fim, tudo ocorreu bem. O xerife, como prometido, só ameaçou um pouco o alfa ao explicar como um corpo deve ser corretamente descartado para não deixar nenhuma pista, e Stiles rolou os rolos ao ver como os ombros de Derek ficaram tensos, mas ele não falou nada e deixou o xerife se divertir um pouco.

Depois do jantar, Derek insistiu em ajudar Stiles a lavar a louça, e o xerife pareceu satisfeito o que fez o alfa respirar aliviado. Stiles não sabia quem era mais ridículo, Derek ou o xerife.

O adolescente tirou uma torta da geladeira depois que os outros dois se sentaram na sala para assistir um pouco de TV, e serviu um pedaço para cada um junto de uma xícara de café. Seu pai parecia estar no paraíso, comendo carne ao invés de tofu, e dois pedaços de torta, já que ele sabia que seu filho não faria mais tão cedo essas coisas, então ele se aproveitou do momento.

Stiles separou dois tupperware com o que sobrou do jantar e o que sobrou da torta para que Derek levasse com ele para casa. O alfa não queria levar, mas Stiles o convenceu quando apontou que se toda aquela comida e doce ficasse ali, o xerife iria comer tudo sozinho e ele não podia comer mais do que ele já havia comido. O xerife tinha feito uma careta, mas acabou concordando, até porque eram ordens médicas. Então Derek agradeceu, e Stiles o levou até o camaro que estava estacionado em frente a casa.

Eles se despediram com um beijo demorado, e sorriram um para o outro quando se separaram. Stiles ficou ali até o carro sumir na esquina, e então se virou para voltar para dentro de casa.

**********************************************************

O segundo encontro deles foi tão perfeito quanto o primeiro. E Derek tinha razão, o ravióli daquele restaurante era o melhor.

*********************************************************

As férias de verão haviam começado, e Stiles adorava o fato de que ele não precisava levantar cedo. O único lodo ruim das férias, era que o lago na reserva ficava movimentado com outros adolescentes que iam se refrescar por lá, e Stiles queria sentir a água o engolfar mais uma vez, sua banheira era pequena demais e ele precisava de espaço pra nadar.

Lydia havia sugerido que Stiles nadasse na piscina da casa dela, mas Stiles a explicou que ele não se sentia muito bem nadando em água com cloro. Então ela resolveu arranjar alguém para encher a piscina dela com água salgada, e Stiles ficou a elogiando por meia hora enquanto a ruiva o olhava por cima do nariz o tratando como o simples plebeu que ele era. Derek apenas negou com a cabeça, não acreditando que ele estava mesmo namorando aquela pessoa.

O pack resolveu fazer uma festa com um cartaz enorme com a palavra "FINALMENTE" escrita em letras coloridas e enormes pendurado em uma parede na sala da casa nova de Derek. O alfa não sabia se ria do drama de seu pack ou se chutava eles de sua casa porque eles estavam fazendo a maior bagunça. No fim, ele só sorriu e puxou Stiles pela cintura para plantar um beijo nos lábios sorridentes do adolescente, o que fez o cômodo ficar silencioso. Quando eles se separaram, o resto do pack os encarava de boca aberta. Stiles sorriu de lado, e Derek rolou os olhos.

As perguntas sobre quando eles começaram a namorar e como ninguém percebeu foram infinitas.

*****************************************************

A primeira vez depois de dez anos em que Stiles pisou na areia de uma praia, Derek estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão e o deixando chorar livremente.

O cheiro do mar, o vento, o som da água, era demais e não o suficiente ao mesmo tempo.

Quando Derek o mostrou a casa pequena que ele havia alugado, distante de tudo e praticamente escondida, Stiles o arrastou para o quarto onde ele beijou Derek até que eles esquecessem do resto do mundo.

Eles foram lentamente até a cama que eles dividiriam, deixando peças de roupa pelo caminho. Stiles se apressou em achar o tubo de lubrificante e o pacote de camisinha que ele havia comprado na farmácia quando decidiu que viria nessa viagem com Derek. E o alfa sorria da pressa do adolescente, o beijando na têmpora quando este voltou a se deitar junto dele. Apesar de toda pressa de Stiles, Derek foi devagar, beijando todo pedaço de pele clara do corpo esguio de Stiles, criando caminhos com seus lábios de uma pinta para a outra, decorando a constelação de manchinhas que enfeitavam o corpo do mais novo.

O adolescente se remexia, e gemia. Se contorcendo sobre os lençóis quando sentia os dentes ainda humanos de Derek passarem por seu pescoço. Apertando os dedos dos pés ao sentir Derek ondular o quadril contra o seu. As mãos quentes do alfa deslizando em sua pele e o segurando com firmeza, como se estivesse tendo certeza de que Stiles estava ali, abaixo dele e o confiando seu corpo.

As unhas curtas de Stiles deixavam marcas vermelhas nas costas do alfa, que logo desapareciam para dar lugar a novas marcas quando o adolescente o arranhava novamente.

Derek grunhia apreciativo quando sentia seu cabelo ser puxado, e não perdia tempo em marcar a pele do pescoço de Stiles quando este jogava a cabeça para trás, deixando sua garganta a mostra. A voz, a respiração pesada, o cheiro de Stiles era como uma droga que fazia Derek se perder e querer mais, sempre mais. A forma com que Stiles se mexia, tentando acompanhar os movimentos de seu quadril, a forma com que seus dedos afundavam na pele pálida, deixando marcas que demostravam sua possessividade.

Stiles era uma bagunça de suor e frases incompletas. Pedindo, implorando por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Então quando Derek começou a prepara-lo, ele apenas conseguiu arquear suas costas com a sensação, antes de erguer seu quadril para tentar ajudar de alguma forma.

Derek estava ajoelhado entre as pernas de Stiles, tentando decorar tudo o que seus olhos alcançavam. Os músculos no abdômen de Stiles se contraindo com o esforço de manter seu quadril na altura certa, suas pernas tremendo levemente com o cansaço, as mãos com dedos longos e finos apertando o lençol e fazendo as veias em seu antebraço saltarem. A boca avermelhada e meio inchada por causa dos beijos trocados estava aberta, tentando puxar a maior quantidade de ar possível. A cabeça jogada para trás, atiçando Derek ao deixar o pescoço a mostra, deixando os olhos do alfa admirarem as marcas que ele deixou na pele. Os olhos que Derek tanto adorava estavam fechados, e as sobrancelhas franzidas como se ele estivesse se concentrando em algo. E Derek só queria beijar todo o corpo dele de novo, ele queria marcar e cuidar e demonstrar o quanto Stiles era precioso, o quanto ele era importante. Derek queria amá-lo da forma certa e fazê-lo seu. Fazê-lo esquecer de tudo o que não fosse eles dois ali.

Então quando eles finalmente, finalmente se conectaram, era como se as coisas estivessem começando a fazer sentido. E Derek não queria sair dali nunca mais. Seu nome na boca de Stiles era como um mantra, e Derek fazia questão em engolir todos os gemidos, sussurrando elogios no ouvido de Stiles, o dizendo o quanto ele era perfeito, e tão bom para ele.

O clímax deles foi quente, e os fez tremer e agarrar um ao outro, porque era como se eles estivessem caindo, e eles precisavam do apoio.

As respirações pesadas, as mãos passeando e acalmando a pele quente. Os corações tentando bater no mesmo ritmo, e eles simplesmente não queriam sair dali. Eles podiam ficar nos braços um do outro, apenas respirando e sentindo o outro por todo tempo no mundo.

*************

Stiles estava sentado na areia, observando as ondas ir vir, molhando seus pés, enquanto cantava. Ele estava esperando o sol nascer, e lembrou-se dessa música que sua mãe gostava de cantar. O adolescente não se virou quando percebeu alguém andando a suas costas, ele apenas continuou com sua música.

\- His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal, my happiness attend him, wherever he may go. From Tower Hill to Blackwall, I'll wander, weep and moan, all for my jolly sailor, Until he sails home. My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.

-Eu tenho a impressão de que conheço essa música. – Começou Derek após se sentar ao lado de Stiles na areia, e o adolescente virou o rosto para o olhar antes de abrir um sorriso carinhoso ao ver o cabelo bagunçado de Derek.

-Você deve ter escutado essa música no filme Piratas do Caribe, - Respondeu Stiles antes de se inclinar para dar um selinho em Derek que parecia meio sonolento ainda. – Acho que ninguém sabe realmente de onde essa música se originou, minha mãe a cantava, mas eu não lembro direito a letra, então eu uso a versão que apareceu no filme. – Sorriu o garoto para Derek, e então voltou a olhar o horizonte onde ele já podia ver o céu começar a ficar num tom roxo.

-Se você não sabe, então ninguém sabe. – Afirmou Derek, e Stiles bufou uma risada. – Você canta bem, eu sei que você é um tritão, mas eu não esperava que você cantasse tão bem. Sua voz... é como se tivesse algo nela que me chamasse, é como se eu pudesse te ouvir cantar eternamente. É normal isso? – Comentou o alfa se virando para olhar o adolescente, e Stiles sentiu seu rosto corar.

-Obrigado. – Respondeu em voz baixa Stiles, mordendo o lábio inferior para esconder um sorriso. Era óbvio que Derek não sabia que elogiar o canto de uma seria era algo grande entre elas, ou eles, no caso de Stiles, já que ele era um tritão. – Hn... Meu pai dizia a mesma coisa sobre minha mãe. Mas não é exatamente normal, quer dizer, cantar bem está praticamente no nosso sangue, sabe? Mas é só isso, uma voz bonita, você já sabe que eu não posso encantar as pessoas com meu canto, mas... – Stiles parou de falar, sentindo-se incerto pela primeira vez ali. Ele voltou a olhar o céu que agora começava a ficar laranja.

-Mas? – Tentou Derek ao perceber que Stiles não falaria mais, e o adolescente o olhou sem graça.

-É que entre sereias e tritões, existem "almas gêmeas" ou algo do tipo, e é realmente difícil encontrar, porque muitas vezes essa alma gêmea pertence a outra raça, então são poucos os casais formados dessa forma... – Stiles mordeu o lábio de novo, e Derek inclinou a cabeça para o lado, confuso com a hesitação do adolescente. – Tem uma forma de se descobrir se a pessoa é ou não sua alma gêmea, e é por causa disso que a maioria das pessoas nos confundem com Sirens, é porque nós cantamos para nossa alma gêmea. Todo mundo vai ouvir uma voz bonita, mas apenas a pessoa certa vai se sentir atraída pelo canto. – Terminou de explicar Stiles tentando manter contato visual com Derek, o mesmo parecia estar pensando seriamente em algo.

-Você quer dizer que eu sou sua alma gêmea? – Questionou Derek com a voz baixa como se não estivesse acreditando no que ele estava ouvindo. Ele olhava Stiles como se o garoto estivesse o revelando o segredo do universo.

-Bom, não exatamente, eu acho, quer dizer... Eu nunca tive vontade de cantar para alguém, mas, sei lá, quando eu olho pra você, é como se tudo fizesse sentido, sabe? É como se eu realmente entendesse o porquê eu nasci com essa voz, o tom certo para que você, e apenas você gostasse. Eu quero fazer você sorrir, e eu quero cantar porque você gosta da minha voz, e eu só irei cantar para você, pelo tempo que você desejar. Eu me sinto sem graça cantando perto de outras pessoas, mas com você... – Stiles levou uma mão ao rosto de Derek, acariciando de forma reverente a bochecha do alfa, e esse fechou os olhos antes de se inclinar na direção da mão de Stiles, como se procurasse por mais contato, e o adolescente sorriu. – Com você é como se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

-Eu gosto de te ouvir. Falando, cantando, rindo, chorando, xingando, elogiando, eu simplesmente gosto de ouvir sua voz. – Derek abriu os olhos, e então segurou a mão de Stiles que ainda estava em seu rosto, acariciando com o polegar os nós dos dedos finos do garoto. – Eu não mereço alguém tão perfeito como você, e você ainda tem tanto para viver... mas, se você me aceitar, nós podemos viver juntos? Eu também sinto como se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa quando estou com você, e eu gosto dessa sensação, eu gosto de ter você por perto, eu gosto de conversar com você, e discutir com você. Eu quero te ver alcançar os seus sonhos, e te ajudar a chegar onde você quer chegar. Eu quero ser o motivo dos seus sorrisos, e eu quero secar suas lágrimas quando você chora. Eu quero que você sinta minha falta, e eu quero sentir a sua falta, porque assim quando nós nos reencontrarmos, nossa reunião terá sido o motivo de nós dois termos continuado a viver e conquistar, porque eu quero ter histórias para dividir com você, e eu quero que você tenha histórias para dividir comigo... – Derek parou de falar para respirar fundo, e então ele beijou a palma da mão que ele segurava contra seu rosto, devagar e demorado, respirando a pele de Stiles e guardando na memória o cheiro dele. – Eu quero tudo com você, Stiles, - Ele disse sincero, e viu o adolescente segurar a respiração, o olhando de olhos arregalados, e ele fechou seus próprios olhos. – Mas você é tão novo...

-Não, não, não...sshh, - Tentou acalmar Derek, Stiles, quando viu o cenho franzido do alfa e levou sua outra mão a cabeça de Derek antes de se arrumar para ficar de frente para o lobo e começar a pentear os fios escuros do cabelo dele com seus dedos, sentindo Derek relaxar o aperto que ele tinha em sua outra mão. Stiles deu um sorriso tremulo ao sentir seus olhos começarem a arder com a vontade de chorar. - Eu não sou tão novo assim, de acordo com as leis da comunidade sereiana, eu já sou maior de idade, sabia? Sereias e tritões alcançam a maior idade aos quinze anos, que é quando nós começamos a procurar por um companheiro. Todas essas coisas que você quer? Eu quero também, mas se você acha que nós não estamos preparados para um relacionamento assim, então eu posso esperar, e acredite quando eu digo que eu tenho paciência para te esperar, porque eu fui apaixonado pela Lydia por mais de seis anos, e eu só desisti dela quando eu percebi que ela e Jackson realmente não iriam se separar, então eu resolvi andar com a minha vida, e aí você e suas sobrancelhas julgadoras apareceram e eu não consegui resistir a todas as suas ameaças e forma sexy com que você me empurrava contra parede, - Derek bufou uma risada, e Stiles sorriu ao ver que havia conseguido tirar o franzido do rosto do alfa. Ele esperou Derek o olhar nos olhos para continuar. – A não ser que você já ame outra pessoa e esteja indo correr para o pôr-do-sol com ela, eu lamento lhe informar, mas você está preso a mim. – Terminou Stiles fazendo Derek rir mais um pouco, e o brilho nos olhos claros do alfa era tão bonito, que fazia algo no peito de Stiles doer.

-Você é um idiota. – Disse Derek com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios, e Stiles o sorriu de volta.

-Mas eu sou o seu idiota. – Apontou Stiles sorrindo ainda mais ao ver Derek negar com a cabeça, mas continuar a sorrir. Eles se inclinaram na direção um do outro e trocaram um beijo demorado. – Eu te amo. – Sussurrou Stiles quando eles se separaram.

-Eu sei. – Respondeu Derek no mesmo tom, e Stiles deu um tapa no braço do alfa, o fazendo rir e se afastar um pouco para o olhar com um sorriso sacana.

-Não venha dar uma de Han Solo pra cima de mim, Sourwolf, apenas eu posso fazer referências aqui. – Disse Stiles tentando não sorrir.

-Desculpe, eu vou procurar por minha TARDIS pra poder voltar no tempo.

-Ha ha ha, como você é engraçado. Você sabe que não pode mudar o passado Derek, vai contra as leis do universo ou algo do tipo.

-Pontos fixos e paradoxos.

-É isso aí. – Os dois sorriram um para o outro mais um pouco antes de Derek se inclinar de novo, beijar Stiles e se afastar o suficiente para sussurrar contra os lábios do mais novo.

-Eu te amo. – Derek podia sentir o sorriso de Stiles, e isso era maravilhoso.

-Eu sei. – Sussurrou de volta o adolescente, e os dois riram dessa vez antes de trocar mais alguns beijos e ajeitarem melhor um ao lado do outro, abraçando um ao outro para terminar de ver o sol aparecer e iluminar todo o céu.


End file.
